Devil of the Forgotten
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Gina Potter. Savior. Girl-Who-Lived. Devil Heiress? Gina isn't a witch, but the missing twin of Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory clan. After an incident shortly after New Years, Gina's past and future collide as she comes face to face with her real family. However the magicals won't leave her alone, and Albus still believes his 'Pawn' can be used to end the war.
1. Chapter 1

She was dreaming again. _That_ girl was still crying, wishing that she wasn't alone anymore. Every night, she had the same dream.

 _That_ child was crying, screaming into the darkened night and hating the false day. The people around her wore masks, they hid their true selves from her.

But she could sense the fakes. She knew something was wrong but couldn't explain why. _That_ girl wanted to find someone, but she didn't know who she was supposed to find or why they were separate.

That child was a Devil, like her. But at the same time it wasn't her. She was still sleeping, unaware of who she was.

Rias hated those dreams. The girl was always sad, waiting to find someone important. Someone she absolutely had to find, but was never allowed to look.

It wasn't until she mentioned them to her brother that she got an answer.

Regina Gremory.

That was the name of the girl she kept seeing. But he wouldn't explain why Rias saw her, or how they were connected.

Rias wished she could find this Regina, and figure out why they were connected so strongly.

* * *

" _It's almost time, King."_

" _I really wish someone would explain why you lot all insist on being known by your 'piece' name. I swear this is like playing Wizard's Chess with real people, except I don't know the rules of the game,"_ _complained the "King".  
_

" _Hah! You just wish you were the 'Queen' and not the 'King'!" laughed her Knight._

" _Hell yes I wish I were a 'Queen'! The Queen is the strongest piece on the board! All the king does is try like hell not to get kidnapped!" complained the King._

 _The 'Knight' didn't even bother to hide his amusement. He laughed his ass off, sounding very much like a jackal._

" _And that is why I agreed to be your Knight, my 'King'. You don't even bother to try and hide what you say with pretty lies and meaningless words. You wear your heart on your sleeve without nary a thought...even if it has hurt you because of fake people who are less than dogs," said her Knight, bowing at her feet._

" _You, whose hair is stained crimson with the blood of your innocent heart. You, who should rule above these petty worms as the King you truly are," intoned the voices of those she had collected in the six years of suffering and sorrow._

 _Six years of learning about magic. Six years of feeling like she didn't belong. Six years of being_ molded _into a weapon for a delusional wizard, all so he could fulfill some twisted mockery of the Greater Good._

 _And now... now the greatest barrier was removed. Now she could start preparations to leave this damned country and never look back._

 _Now she could begin the search her heart yearned to complete, even if she didn't know why she needed to find_ that _person so desperately._

* * *

 _Three months later..._

Issei heard they were getting a new student...all the way from England.

Gina Black, seventeen, home-schooled. She was an orphan, had no relatives she spoke to, and lived with family friends.

Analysis told the "Pervert trio" she was overly polite, shy, and none too used to being around people. She could handle small groups, but she was more of a loner.

About the only remarkable thing about her was that she had crimson red hair that she used to great effectiveness to hide her face, even while it was in a ponytail.

All in all, not exactly a girl that would get the attention of guys so easily.

At least, that was what he thought before she came into his class.

"Um... hello. My name is Gina Black..." said the red haired bombshell.

"No freaking way! Having a body that hot should be illegal!" whispered Matsuda.

"Red hair, foreign accent, rocking body, massive rack, shy personality... she's a perfect ten!" said Motohama.

"I can't believe she's in _our_ class!" said Issei, beyond stoked.

As if the day couldn't get any better, despite the large protests and warnings from the girls, the hot new transfer actually _talked_ to them!

"Ano...hello. You're Issei Hyoudou, right?" said Gina.

"Yeah..." said Issei nervously. "You're Gina, right? Nice to meet you."

"Dude...she's actually _talking_ to us!" said Motohama in shock.

"Are we dreaming? Is this actually happening?!" said Matsuda.

"I was wondering... would you like to be friends?"

All three perverts suddenly fainted from bloodloss.

Almost immediately after that question, the shy Gina was swarmed by the other girls.

"Are you nuts? Those three are absolute perverts! They're the worst!"

"You'd be better off leaving them. The only thing they care about is seeing us naked," said another in disgust.

Gina simply stood there quiet, her shy persona pretending to retreat into herself.

In reality she was seething inside. Why did these strangers care about who she befriended? At least they were _honest_ about what they wanted, and not ashamed of who they were. And they seemed like nice guys, for such bad habits.

Gina honestly didn't think the pervert trio were as bad as they were painted. Their habits might be frowned upon, but they never took it past fantasy.

She waited until the other girls realized they were intruding on her personal space and said their peace, before visiting the anemic boys in the infirmary. Her appearance clearly shocked them greatly.

Issei was the one who spoke first, as the others were too stunned she had actually come to check up on them.

"Were you serious about asking us to be your friends?"

Gina nodded.

"I've heard quite a bit about your bad habits, and while it's a little disturbing it doesn't really bother me as much as it bothers the other girls. The worst I've heard is that you do a lot of peeping and aren't ashamed to admit the fact you're perverts. That kind of honesty is rather refreshing."

Seeing their shocked and stunned expressions, she clarified why it _didn't_ bother her that they were peeping toms and open perverts.

"You've never crossed the line between being a shameless pervert and being someone who would attack girls just to satisfy your baser desires."

"Of course not! We might peep on them, but we would never consider something as disgusting as that!" said Issei, horrified.

"And that's the main reason I asked if you wanted to be friends. At least you're open about your bad habits and know when to back off," said Gina simply.

Seeing the other two cry tears of pride that a hot girl didn't automatically put them beneath her for being open perverts and Issei stare at her with open disbelief, Gina left school that day feeling rather optimistic about her chances at a normal life.

Maybe this time she could actually have friends who didn't have some ulterior motive for being there.

* * *

Drake, her "Knight" was cackling.

"So let me get this straight. You left this morning and came back with three minions who are all open perverts?"

"They're not minions."

"You're a hot girl who has yet to reveal the full brunt of your appearance to them, and they're all shameless perverts who would do anything just to get a glimpse under your clothes. Face it, they're minions without the title," said Drake, cackling.

"At least they're honest about why their intentions. I can live with being friends with perverts if it means I don't have to waste time questioning their motives," said Gina flatly.

"Hmph. Maybe I'll join you in this school...if only for the entertainment of watching these three idiots follow your tune," said Drake.

"You're on your own, but I think the man who runs the place is a Devil. If I'm right, then tell them you're simply insuring your 'King' is well protected, despite the fact that she has no interest in causing trouble," said Gina flatly, her eyes showing from under her bangs.

"This ought to be entertaining," chuckled Drake.

"Oh, and if you try to turn anyone I'm setting Ceres on you," said Gina as an afterthought. " _With_ her guns."

Drake winced.

Ceres was one of Gina's two "Pawns", but only because she had been too nervous about accepting the Queen position. She didn't want to outrank Drake, after all.

The problem was that the rank didn't really fit her actual power level. That, and she somehow managed to turn one pawn piece into two by including the first human she ever fed upon into a piece as well. Not that Gina minded. He had a mind sharp as a tack and was very good at being one sneaky son of a bitch when it came down to it. He was better at laying traps than Drake was.

In terms of chess 'pieces', Gina had seven.

Drake and Homura were her "knights". Ceres and Ren were her "pawns". Lorelei and Suzaku were her "bishops. Tiamat was her lone "rook".

She had yet to acquire the most powerful piece of the "queen", six other "pawns" or another "rook". She still had no idea how she could resurrect things into 'pieces' or why she was even collecting them at all.

Out of her pieces, only four were with her at the moment. The others were still trying to gain power as Devils before coming.

Ceres, Drake, Ren and Suzaku were currently living with her. Ren acted the part of the 'family friend' she was staying with. Ceres was going to join the police force (old habits died hard), and Drake had been bored out of his mind until she mentioned going to school.

As for Suzaku...he was planning to run interference with the local Devil groups that ruled the area, if needed. His hair color was similar enough to Gina's that he could pass for her older brother currently working at home. The fact she kept most of her face obscured meant people wouldn't ask why they looked so different.

Out of all her pieces, he had the best understanding of the Devil's hierarchy...which meant he had little choice but to teach Gina and the others.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" asked Suzaku from his perch on the stool in the kitchen.

"He's my knight, and I doubt he could cause too much trouble if he wants to keep being fed by me," said Gina.

"True. Devil's blood is more delicious compared to human's blood from what I've been told, though most vampires seem to have their own preference for human blood for some reason. Either that or they don't want to subjugate themselves under the command of a Devil for a few hundred years...especially a Master vampire like him," agreed Suzaku.

Devils couldn't be turned like humans could...but vampires could still feed upon them within reason. The issue was that when they became a member of a household, they had certain restrictions placed upon them. The Devil in question would have far more control over the vampire to the point that they could literally force them to starve if they so desired. And they became immune to all the vampire's spells.

However, in return they were allowed to feed upon the devil, gaining even _more_ power and abilities than they would have. It was an easy way to become a Master vampire if one were so inclined. Especially if the Devil in question was from an old, powerful line.

Most just didn't want to give up their freedom and personal power in exchange for a fast track to being a Master vampire. Let alone allowing someone else dictate their every move.

For a vampire like Drake, however, it was of little consequence. He was already one of the most powerful vampires in existence, and he mostly agreed because he was bored out of his mind since his last "master" had died without leaving an heir.

Ironically it had been Drake who told Gina what she was, as until that point she had been operating under the assumption that she was just a mere witch from an old line.

It had been Drake who walked her through how to make pieces...though she already had a bishop that she created without realizing what she was doing. Apparently the first year Gryffindor named Lorelei Evans was the unicorn she had spared the year before she met Drake and Ceres.

"This is going to be interesting," cackled Drake.

"Down boy," said Ceres, bopping Drake on the head.

Unlike her Master, Ceres didn't agree to being a pawn out of pure boredom. She could tell Gina needed a good female influence that wouldn't treat her like a damn child like the overbearing mother hen had.

Especially when her chest started growing until it rivaled Ceres in size.

"So when are the others going to get here?" asked Gina.

"Homura still has to negotiate passage with the local dragons. That's going to take a bit of time unless we can get one of the local powers to vouch for us. Tia is still garnering pacts among the idiot pure bloods who put any stock in that ridiculous house rivalry. Lorelei is almost finished with her medic's training and should be coming home within the month, once she's skipped out on that ridiculous oath. Not like it would stick to her in the first place, but still."

"So have you figured out who the local Devils are?" asked Gina.

"The Gremory's heir is currently president of the Occult Research club. Apparently it's a hobby of hers. The student council is also filled with Devils from the Sitri family. There's a mutual agreement to stay out of the affairs of the other family," said Suzaku. Then his face turned to a slight frown. "There's also rumors that the phoenix clan of Devils is seeking a match to the Gremory clan, though that is unconfirmed. I wouldn't envy the girl though. The current air is a perv who was depraved enough to make his own sister a 'piece' on in his chess set. All of whom are female."

Gina's expression darkened, as a brief moment of memory fluttered across her face. She remembered someone like that back in England, though his name and face escaped her. She had initially been close to that person, but something happened that forced Drake to execute him on the spot.

From what she'd been told, the others had to seal her memories of the incident for her own protection, until she had someone to buffer the nightmares that would inevitably occur.

"I see. In that case, Drake, if we ever run across this idiot I give you full permission to maim him. As part of the Phoenix Devil clan, he has trouble staying dead, correct?" she asked Suzaku.

"Yes, though I mourn for how far my clan has fallen," said Suzaku. He hadn't been exiled, but he was considered 'dead' by default because they couldn't find a trace of him for so long. Once he revealed himself again he'd become a full member, though his loyalties were now firmly with Gina.

"So I'm guessing setting Drake to maim him will take longer to heal, correct?"

"Maiming would be far more effective than killing, especially if it's done correctly. He'd eventually heal but he wouldn't soon forget about crossing us," agreed Suzaku.

"I'm really hoping this pathetic punk shows himself now," said Drake evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drake- Alucard**

 **Ceres- Seras Victoria**

 **Ren- Pip Bernadotte**

 **Suzaku- Fawkes**

 **Lorelei- unicorn from first year**

 **Tiamat- basilisk from Chamber**

 **Homura- stolen dragon egg from fourth year**

 **Hope that clears any confusion up~!**

 **Also, after rereading the manga I realize I made a small error in the last chapter. Raiser is the third son, not the heir. My bad.**

* * *

Gina's "cousin" Drake was quickly integrated into the school. He quickly turned out to be quite popular, despite the fact he was a bit of an ass.

Fortunately for the human girls of the school, Gina kept Drake well fed and under a tight leash...not that Ceres wouldn't have strangled him if she ended up with another 'mistress' under the roof.

Passive as the gun-nut was about being Drake's "consort/fledgling" among the vampires, she wouldn't exactly tolerate just anyone becoming his mistress...which would happen if Drake happened to feed upon the rather large number of 'pure' girls at the school.

Just like Drake barely tolerated Ren's existence as Ceres' pet dog.

Still, he definitely enjoyed the entertaining vision of Gina interacting with the "Perverted Trio" of the academy...mostly because it confused the hell out of her classmates why someone who looked like her would stoop to their 'level'.

Drake was having trouble understanding why he was one of the schools rare "male idols" in the first place. He wasn't exactly polite to people, he was mostly attending out of lack of anything better to do and to protect Gina, yet the girls seemed to flock to him for no reason he could figure out.

Yes, the appearance he chose was little more than what he had looked like as a teenager, but it wasn't _that_ attractive.

Gina had laughed and said that it had to be his 'alpha male' personality...that and he wasn't a pervert like the three she talked to. The girls sensed that he was a strong male that knew what he wanted...and that attracted them. He wasn't like the flippant boys who were only starting to become men.

Gina just found it hilarious to watch Drake have to fend off his rapidly growing fan club...while Ceres seethed. The only reason she hadn't taken it out on him was because they had a separate room that was layered with silencing spells. Drake could change his age at will, so he kept her occupied at night whenever Gina didn't have a mission for him.

"Gina, I'm hungry!" shouted Drake when they got home. Suppressing his urge to feed on the blood of the idiot girls who hung about him was exhausting.

"Yes, yes... give me a moment to change first," said Gina.

She went into _her_ room and came out in an outfit that exposed the neck and a good portion of skin, though the shoulders and chest area were hidden. It was still fairly warm, since the summer had yet to fade, so her waist area was exposed. She wore a pair of shorts that went to her knees and walked around barefoot.

Drake was quick to pounce on her neckline when given permission. As annoyed as it made Ceres, she tolerated it because she often fed from the neck as well.

Once he'd had his fill, Gina drank the phoenix tears mixed in her tea to heal herself. Despite having a high calorie, high energy diet, it still wasn't exactly healthy to feed Drake every day like he all but demanded. Ceres only feed every other day, compared to Drake.

So to insure their Master was never sick from feeding them, Suzaku gave her one or two 'tears' to accelerate her natural healing power. By morning it would be as if she had never fed the vampires at all.

Some devils might balk at feeding such a high maintenance Master Vampire, who was extremely selfish and vastly irritating to those he didn't like.

Gina honestly could care less, because he had proven that when she genuinely needed him to act as her Knight, he had been there for her.

He was the one who had sealed her memories of that incident, and who had disposed of the culprit before he had a chance to even remotely defend his actions. Not that Drake would have accepted any excuse for it.

For that and that alone, Gina put up with his eccentricities and irritating habits. Drake was a monster in human form, and not ashamed of that fact.

"So how was school today, Gina?"

"Same as usual, though it's still better than that place ever was."

Suzaku didn't bother to defend the castle that had been his home for several decades. It had become corrupted with a false sense of arrogance long before he had come to live there, and it would fall soon enough from it's hubris.

"Oh, but I did ask Issei if he wanted to hang out later as friends on Sunday," said Gina as an after thought. Drake, who heard that, started snickering.

"Should have seen the idiot's face. He was practically gushing blood from his nose at the mere thought of a 'date' with Gina, even if he knew that I'd be stalking him with my own date the entire time," said Drake.

That had been rather amusing in it's own right. After hearing about the fact she had problems with boys back at her old school, Issei hadn't uttered a peep of protest being discreetly chaperoned the entire time they were out and about. He did, however, chose to lord it over his friends. Gina had found it amusing enough to watch them interact that she considered introducing them to Tia and Lorelei, her 'female friends from abroad'.

That had been enough to soothe over any angry feelings.

Well, that and there was something about Issei that interested her, even if she couldn't explain what it was.

"I still don't see why you're so interested in that pathetic dog."

"Ara...I had no idea you rated him so highly, Drake," said Gina.

"He's a pathetic loser who only thinks with his second head, and he barely ranks as 'dog'. But... there is something about him that says he might one day become worthy of note. Just not much," said Drake.

For Drake to admit that meant there _was_ something interesting about Issei Hyoudou. Being a dog was much better than being considered 'prey' to someone like Drake.

It meant he'd at least give Issei a chance to fight back and prove he was worthy of keeping around, if only so he could get stronger and someday prove a challenge.

He wasn't like 'that' person who she had been made to forget.

He was still a perverted idiot though.

* * *

"Gomen, Issei-kun! Have you been waiting long?" asked Gina.

Because this was an unofficial date between friends, Gina had forgone the usual pony tail she used to keep her hair from getting in the way and went straight for a braid. Her bangs still obscured her facial features, namely her eyes.

It was pretty clear Issei was trying hard not to have what Drake flippantly called a 'gusher'. He didn't even consider feeding on them, or allowing Ceres to feed upon them.

Something about how he didn't want his line to be infected by mass stupidity on that level.

"No, I just got here myself," said Issei, blushing.

Gina's usual school wear was nothing compared to the light summer dress she was wearing now. Though Issei was also quick to notice her bicycle shorts under the dress.

"Did you ride your bike here?"

"Something like that. Drake was kind enough to drive me on his motorcycle. He said he'd catch up to us once he picked up his girlfriend Ceres," said Gina smiling, though inwardly she was snickering.

Girlfriend was a pretty tame word for Ceres and Drake. And Ceres had barely mastered the trick to changing her age to suit the situation. The best she could do was appear to be an eighteen year old on command.

Then again, she was still young and learning.

"Shall we go have some fun? ...And by fun I don't mean the bedroom kind," she added as an afterthought.

"Yes, Ma'am!" said Issei grinning like an idiot. Gina giggled.

Idiot he may be, but he was an honest one.

* * *

 _With Drake and Ceres..._

"She looks like she's having fun," said Ceres, sipping her 'drink' which was human blood in a glamoured container. As a vampire, she had trouble processing human food anymore...though that didn't stop her from gorging on blood chocolates.

Gina had learned the recipe from a coven Drake knew from the old days and made it as a special treat whenever they performed their duty. Though to supplement their diet of her blood, they kept bottles filled from human donors from donation centers. They had their own special fridge, and made a point to dispose of the bottles in the hazardous waste bin specifically for that purpose.

"Considering the crap those idiots put her through, letting her have a normal life must be a novelty for her," said Drake, stirring his own drink. Unlike Ceres, he could process certain human foods, but he didn't really like to. The only thing he could consistently ingest was alcohol. At the moment he was sticking to a soda he was fond of that had the same color as blood.

At least it did when he mixed in some of the 'stored' blood from Gina anyway.

"Still, I can't believe Gina even asked him out like that."

"He has an interesting Sacred Gear inside him. I sensed it when she introduced me. But the only openings are the 'rook', the 'queen' and six 'pawns'. Whatever he has is too troublesome for her to handle," said Drake...before he made an odd face, for him anyway "Besides, if he became one of us then I'd have to be in close proximity to such absolute idiocy for long periods. Not exactly something I'd enjoy."

Ceres snickered.

"I don't think you have to worry overly much about that. I noticed that a devil familiar from the Gremory clan handed the idiot a summoning circle. I think Gina isn't the only one to have taken an interest in him."

"Good riddance."

The two discreetly followed Gina and Issei, though Ceres was gratified when Issei had an obvious nosebleed when she hugged her 'adorable little sister' and her chest stuck up from Gina's head. (Ceres had dyed her hair the same red color as Gina to avoid suspicion.)

Drake kept sending subtle killing intent in Issei's direction as a clear warning. Fortunately while he was a perverted idiot, he wasn't a suicidal one. He was very polite to Drake's girlfriend.

"Do you sense that?" asked Drake.

"What is that?"

"A pathetic fallen. Though one that would give our Master some trouble as she had not fully learned how to use her true Devil inheritance. You still have that device Suzaku gave you?"

"It's a cell phone Drake. At least try to be a little more open minded about technology," said Ceres in exasperation. "And of course I got it."

"Call the bird brain and tell him we might need a healer soon. I don't know if the fallen is after us or the idiot," said Drake.

Ceres dialed the number and informed Suzaku of the situation. It was pretty clear the longer that the fallen followed them that they were after either Gina or Issei. Considering they were still pretty close to each other, it was difficult to determine who it was after.

" _Determine which one they're after. If they attack our King then the local devils won't come after us later for using out powers in their territory. We're still considered relatively low-ranked, despite the power of her 'pieces',"_ said Suzaku through the speaker.

"Meaning the Gremory girl might annoy us if we act too aggressively."

" _Be careful. You know Gina isn't up to a full scale battle just yet. Not so soon after..._ "

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to remind me you bird-brain. I was the one who sealed the memories, remember?" said Drake irritably.

The seal was a temporary measure until they found whoever it was Gina was supposed to find. That person could take on the responsibility of picking up the major pieces of that night.

Damn wizards.

It wasn't until sunset that the fallen one made an appearance. From her appearance alone she was clearly one of the stronger ones.

"Shit...this isn't good. Who's she after?" said Ceres.

"My, my, how adorable. A Devil and a human boy out on a date?" she sneered.

"Devil?"

Gina shrugged. She only knew the bare bones of being a Devil, so she couldn't really say. As far as she was concerned, she was a witch.

"Who are you after?" asked Gina.

"I was just going to kill the brat who rejected me so callously before...but I think I'll have fun exterminating the both of you," said the fallen angel. In her right hand there was a spear of light, which made Gina cringe at the mere sight of it.

Ceres made to run towards Gina, but was held back by Drake.

"We have to let the hag make the first move, otherwise the local Devils might claim we instigated the fight," said Drake.

"But..."

"I don't like it either, but Gina's order is still in effect. We're to observe until someone attacks first."

It didn't take long...though for some reason the fallen one attacked the idiot known as Issei first.

"That's one pest down... and now I get to have fun with a weak Devil without interruption."

A single light spear grazed Gina's cheek. That was all the opening the two vampires needed.

"I'd step away from our Master, you pathetic feathered scum," said Drake, sneering at her.

"Oh, what's this? The little Devil has a few evil pieces?"

Before Drake could respond, the circle that had been in Issei's pocket since this morning activated.

"Shit... the idiot had to chose _now_ to summon?" said Drake.

What appeared was Rias Gremory herself. Evidently the sight of blood and the red hair of Gina had been enough for Issei's mind to focus enough to activate the summoning spell on the paper.

"Well isn't this a surprise. What does a fallen angel want with a mere human and a rogue devil?" said Rias.

"This doesn't concern you," sneered the fallen.

"I would say butt out, but frankly you're better suited to fighting this large boobed moron," said Drake. Ceres slapped him on the back of the head.

"'Large boobed moron'?" she hissed at him.

"What? The twit didn't even have the decency to announce her name before she bothered to attack us. Not like I'd remember it after, but still," said Drake.

"You're Drake Evans. I take it Ms. Black over here is your 'King'?"

"Our King, actually," clarified Drake. Rias looked at Ceres who kept her mouth shut.

"Right. Ms. Black, I expect you to visit my headquarters and explain a few things tomorrow. For now, you can take your pieces and return to your home," said Rias.

"Ah! Yes. But what about Issei-kun?"

"I'll take care of him. You'll probably have to come up with a convincing explanation until he's ready to handle the truth," said Rias.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "Come on Drake, Ceres. Let's head back. They're probably worried about us since Ceres called ahead."

"Now...let's talk about you attacking someone in _my_ territory..." they heard Rias say.

"Suzaku's going to be pissed when he finds out," said Ceres.

"Who cares. We didn't start that fight and that idiot made sure we couldn't finished that twit off."

"Yes, but he specifically said not to attract the attention of the Devil in charge of this area," said Gina.

"Nothing we can do about it, she attacked us," said Ceres.

"I really hope we don't get into trouble. Not so soon after England," said Gina.


	3. Chapter 3

**To clear up any confusion on why Regina is in a different year than Rias, despite being the same age... Regina decided it would be easier playing catch up if she gave herself an extra year of schooling. Because Hogwarts is so lacking in modern education, she was somewhat behind.**

* * *

Rias Gremory was facing a dilemma. Namely that she would be facing an unknown Devil with an uncertain amount of Evil Pieces already collected.

It was clear that the one known as "Drake" wasn't actually a Devil, but something close enough that it didn't matter. And he was Gina Black's "knight" piece. She didn't know what the other girl was, just that she was like Drake. She was betting on her being Gina's "queen".

However...there was something off about Gina Black. She felt...familiar...for lack of a better term. Like Rias had known her for a long time, but that couldn't be right. They didn't even attend the same classes. Never mind that this was the first time they had been face to face.

There was also the fact that no one had any idea what Gina Black looked like under her bangs. School rumor said she had to be hideous or disfigured, for why else would she willingly hang out with the "Pervert Trio" openly. Others said she was hiding a horrible scar or maybe she had an unsightly face.

The feeling of familiarity bothered her. Which was why she was going to demand Gina show her full face when she arrived.

"They're here, President," said Kiba.

They had come in the evening, when most of the school had already left.

There were five of them there.

Drake, the girl known as Ceres, and two men she didn't know along with Gina.

"Before we begin, I have a question for you," said Rias.

"Yes?"

"Why would a Devil such as yourself hide your face? None of your pictures ever show anything past the nose," said Rias.

"Ah. I've recently come from England, and the last thing I want is for them to find me so easily through a photograph. So we decided it was a better idea if I obscured my face so that they wouldn't recognize me," said Gina quickly.

Easily flustered, nervous and very shy. It was difficult to believe this was a girl who ranked as a "King" piece among devils.

"Be that as it may, I'm not about to let some jumped up magical take a Devil in my territory unwillingly, especially if they ask for protection. But if you want me to keep them out, you're going to have to show your face," said Rias.

Gina blushed. It was hard for her to show that much of her face because she had quickly become used to hiding it.

"Oh for crying out loud..." said the tall red and gold haired male. Without much warning, he pulled back her bangs and tied them up in an efficient knot with a rubber band.

Needless to say Rias wasn't the only one staring at the girl in shock.

She looked _identical_ to Rias, with a few minor differences that could be attributed to her personality.

"Is this some sort of joke?" asked Rias.

"Not at all, Lady Gremory. Perhaps I should introduce my King properly to you... this is Lady Regina Lilith Gremory...your sister."

"EH?!" seemed to be the general outcry.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said Rias, not sure how to feel.

"My name, Lady Gremory, is Suzaku of the Phoenix clan of Devils. After a minor dispute with my clan, I ascended to this world and ended up indebted to an old wizard after I was almost captured by some idiots who knew how to forcibly bind a Devil of my clan to them as a pet. I figured I'd at least watch over him until he departed as a gesture of my gratitude...however I quickly became aware of a flaw he had."

"What does this have to do with her?" asked Akeno.

"He became deluded with the mere idea of the 'greater good' after a certain fight with a former lover. He saw the people around him as his own 'pieces', as he was relatively familiar with our ways. To him, pieces could be regenerated freely so long as the conditions were met. To that end he allowed one of his 'knights' to marry a mundane-born witch. However the knight was rendered infertile because his blood was corrupted by inbreeding. So he found a solution."

Seeing he had their rapt attention, Suzaku looked Rias in the eye.

"He used a summoning circle of the Gremory house to forcibly steal a newly born infant and claimed she was the daughter of his 'knight' and the woman he married. After a while even they forgot that the child wasn't theirs, so they added her to the family tree by adoption, though the knight had no memory that the girl wasn't his by blood. It was around that time I knew I had to keep watch over the girl and hopefully return her to her proper family."

"You wanted a favor from our family in return, didn't you?" asked Rias.

Suzaku nodded.

"Before I could bring the girl to your clan, the old fool managed to successfully create a barrier against Devils, save for a select few who were already in the castle. Mainly myself and Regina. She might not have been aware of the deception, but she inherited enough of her true family to know how to instinctively collect 'evil pieces' correctly."

"How many evil pieces do you have, Regina?" asked Rias.

"Ah... I have seven. Two of the knight, bishop, pawn and one rook," said Regina shyly.

"And how many are in the city?" asked Rias.

"Just them. One's currently becoming a magical healer and will be arriving in a few weeks, one's currently in negotiation with the local dragons, and the third is collecting pacts with the idiots who nearly got me killed for their little war," said Regina, trying and failing to hide her face.

"I will have to speak to my...our...father and older brother about this. But until then you can stay living in that house. But if this story is true then you have to stop hiding behind those bangs. Fair enough?" asked Rias.

Regina nodded.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Aside from the rather tumultuous introduction of Issei as a Devil into the Gremory family (Drake was beyond happy he was now Rias' problem and not theirs) Rias called Regina in along with the pieces currently living in the city.

This time she had two extra additions...her other Bishop and Knight. Her Rook was still out collecting pacts from the pure blood magicals...as well as the gold they stole from her Master.

"So...who are these two?" asked Rias. Her attitude was slightly different from before. It was much more welcoming and less skeptical.

"Ah! This is my other Bishop Lorelei. She was originally a unicorn and she's the first evil piece I created. This is my other knight Homura. I rescued him as an egg and when he was born sickly I made him into my knight piece to save him. He's a dragon from somewhere in Japan...which is why it took so long for him to get permission to come here. The other dragons who rule this land weren't too pleased one of their children had agreed to serve a Devil so readily," said Regina. She wasn't hiding as much, but the majority of the school had yet to see her face.

"I've spoken to my father about the incident your bishop Suzaku mentioned over a decade ago. It seems a wizard illegally kidnapped my twin sister from our crib when she was only a week old. Despite multiple efforts, they never were able to locate the summoner. You'll still have to prove you're one of us, but for now it seems you can breathe easy concerning the magical idiots. If you are a Gremory then there's no way we're allowing them to take you from us twice."

"Thank you!"

"Also, until we've determined whether or not you're really my missing twin, you'll have to join the Occult Research club so we can keep an eye on you. That Fallen Angel didn't bother to say which one of you she was originally targeting."

"Ano...how do I prove I'm really a Gremory?" asked Regina.

"The specialty of our family is destructive power," said Rias.

Drake snickered.

"If it's destructive potential you're after, you've come to the right place. Otherwise I never would have accepted her as a potential Master, much less as my 'King'," said Drake.

"I've been curious about this for a while...but what exactly are you?" asked Akeno, her hand sparking.

"Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves," said Regina.

"Is this alright, without Tia here, I mean?" asked Lorelei.

"It's fine. We can introduce her later," said Regina.

"I take it you're going to explain who you all are in terms of pieces?" asked Rias. Regina nodded. "Go ahead then. I can use this as a chance to introduce mine as well."

"I am the King, Regina."

"I am the second Bishop, Suzaku of the Phoenix clan of Devils," said the red haired male with golden bangs. Out of the group, he exuded an air of maturity and power. It was clearly he was one of the oldest members. "Originally I was hiding as the phoenix known as 'Fawkes'."

"I'm the first bishop, Lorelei. After I was killed by a dark wizard who wanted my blood, Regina used her power to resurrect me, though she blacked out and forgot about it at the time. I was originally a normal unicorn, but now I'm a black unicorn who can use magic," said the pale girl with black and silver hair. She had this air of purity, though it was tainted by her Devil nature.

"I am the first knight Drake, better known throughout the world of Devils as the Master Vampire Alucard. Regina found me sleeping in an ancient chamber with my fledgling."

"First pawn Ceres, formerly Seras Victoria. I was sleeping next to Alucard when Regina asked if we wanted to be part of her pieces. I would have been a Queen, but I didn't like the idea of outranking my Master," said Ceres, bowing her head toward Rias.

"Second pawn Ren, formerly Bernadotte of the Wild Geese. I was the first man Seras fed from, and my soul lived on in her. When she was turned into a pawn the second piece she absorbed split off so I was brought back as a Devil," said the older man who had an eye-patch and long braided hair. He had a roguish mercenary air about him...but he was also pretty laid back.

"Second knight Homura. Formerly a dragon. Yoroshiku," said the silver haired teen with slit eyes like a snake. His wings were the most unusual, because they were clearly that of a dragon in Devil form.

"A phoenix, a dragon, a unicorn, a master vampire and his fledgling, and a human soul who wasn't integrated into the fledging properly. I'm almost afraid to ask what your rook is," said Rias almost joking.

"A thousand year old basilisk driven insane from being cooped up. I thought it wasn't fair she was stuck listening to the insane ramblings of an idiot, so I brought her back with the only piece I had on hand," said Regina.

Rias wasn't the only one staring at her. Though any doubt she had that Regina wasn't a Gremory was dispelled upon hearing how many high-level pieces she had collected without any training at all in using her power.

Only a Devil of a high-ranking pure line could possibly be able to handle such powerful pieces and have them actually listen to her to the point they would openly defer to her as their "King". Like one from the Gremory family.

"Well since you've introduce your pieces, it's only fair I introduce mine," said Rias.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, the Queen," said the pony-tailed beauty.

"Koneko Toujo, Rook," said the smallest of the group.

"Kiba Yuto, Knight," said the blond boy. Drake snorted.

"And of course you already know Issei. He's to be my sole Pawn," said Rias.

"Eh?!" said Issei.

"Wait...sole? You mean he used up..." started Ceres, staring at him. "Oh...no wonder you attracted her attention so fast. You must have one hell of a powerful Sacred Gear to use up all eight."

"You really think so?" said Issei, blushing.

"Some people might consider the 'pawn' to be the weakest piece of the chess board, but in reality it's a versatile little thing. It has a unique ability that makes it very valuable indeed if used correctly," said Suzaku, smiling.

"A unique ability?"

"In chess a pawn may be promoted to any piece save the king if it makes it to the other end of the chess board. Much like how a single piece can be promoted to a 'king' piece in checkers," said Regina.

"However in Devil terms, the pawn takes a whole different meaning. Once it enters deep enough into enemy territory while engaging the 'enemy', it can be promoted into any piece it wants and borrow their characteristic for a certain amount of time. And while it might be considered weak compared to the others, the fact you've apparently absorbed all eight of Rias' pawns means you've got the potential to be quite powerful indeed, if you're trained up properly," said Suzaku.

"Of course that means you'll have to put down to dirty magazines and actually train, otherwise you'll just be a dog for your entire life," added Drake smirking.

Issei's small amount of pride was burst at that, though at least he didn't underestimate his position as part of Rias' household.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

"Man that Drake sure doesn't hold back any punches. I still can't believe you're Rias-sempai's sister though."

"Well I didn't know either until Suzaku-nii said something. I had no idea I was even adopted," said Regina. "And don't get too bummed by Drake... he was actually complimenting you by calling you a dog."

"How is being a dog a compliment?"

"Well he's not calling you a worm or prey, which means he thinks you might have the potential to be more than just a dog who humps everything in sight. Coming from a vampire who was the origin of the old _Dracula_ story by Bram Stroker, that's something of a compliment. He still thinks you're an idiot though," Regina told him.

"No way! He's Dracula?! I thought that old priest guy killed him in the end?"

"Well, temporarily. It takes him a long, long time to regenerate, and the descendants of the Hellsing family had him as a familiar for a long time until I found him when I was fifteen. The thing is that while he does allow himself to 'serve' under humans and even devils, they have to impress him."

"So does being bitten by a vampire really turn you into one?" asked Issei. Vampires generally got chicks, and he had seen a few hentai with vampires as the main character.

"There are certain rules about it. The human being bitten has to be a virgin of the opposite sex, otherwise they turn into a ghoul under the command of the vampire that fed from them. Unless you're a devil of course, but most vampires these days wouldn't like the idea of becoming a servant to a devil," said Regina.

"Why not?"

"Devils who take on vampires as 'pieces' or servants generally have more power over the vampire, even if their blood is especially tasty to us. We can feed from them and they would never turn, but if they have more power over the vampire then their orders can turn absolute," said Drake, appearing behind Issei and scaring him half to death. "As a result most vampires don't bother, even if a few hundred years of servitude is a very quick way to be labeled a 'Master' vampire."

"Gah!"

"Still a dog," said Drake smirking.

"Down boy," said Ceres.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hsss..."

"What... What are you?"

"What I am is none of your concern...wizard. You shouldn't have angered my Master so. It's your own fault and I'm here to see that her will is done," said the woman known only as "Tiamat".

Her deadly golden eyes and dark green hair with streaks of black were a formidable combination. The Death Eaters didn't know where she came from or what Master she served...all they knew was that she was from an old line of pure bloods. One that spoke parseltongue, as any snake summoned in her presence automatically deferred to her without once listening to their orders.

Needless to say the Dark Lord Voldemort was quite eager to convert the odd woman to his side, possibly as a Dark Mistress or as one of his inner circle.

Tiamat had other ideas. She would allow herself to be summoned to make pacts (generally the women asked to become pregnant and the men asked for power)...but whenever it was a Death Eater who summoned her, all bets were off.

Especially if Voldemort was around. She had a genuine vendetta against him.

Tiamat's smile was full of the fangs of a particularly venomous snake.

"Besides you pathetic excuses of servants won't be around long enough to bother me much anyway," she said with a cruel smirk.

When the pathetic "Order of the Phoenix" arrived (late, as always), it was too late for the idiot who summoned her.

"Tch...idiot must have summoned that Dark witch Tiamat like all the others," said Moody.

"We have to stop that evil woman! All this rampant killing..." started Molly. She shut up when she heard the distinct and unmistakable sound of a large snake nearby.

" _Hss... Oh what fun...now I get to eat some of you hypocrites as well as those pathetic posers... and what's this? The woman who bore that wretched fool who tried to break my Master? I shall enjoy this~!"_

Turning, they were confronted with an absolutely massive ancient basilisk. It was a miracle they weren't already dead from her gaze. But it would be Moody who realized what they were dealing with.

"Run for it! We're dealing with a Devil!" he shouted.

Those wings were unmistakable. What he wanted to know was where in the name of Merlin did a devil find a basilisk this old and manage to make it their Evil Piece without someone notifying the old guard about it?! More importantly how the _hell_ did Dumbledore miss this tidbit and not tell them?!

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you," said Issei.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," said Regina.

Regina ignored the whispers of the other girls in her class with practiced ease. It wasn't like she cared about how they looked at her after the way they tried to disparage Issei and his friends.

It had taken the Devil's equivalent of a DNA test, but the evidence had been undeniable. Especially when Regina's saint-like patience was pushed to the limit and she let loose her full destructive rage.

Regina was the missing twin of Rias Gremory.

Needless to say the entire school was absolutely buzzing about the news...especially when Regina chose to stay in her class, despite being the same age as Rias.

To be fair, her grades were just barely acceptable for a third year, and the school she had previously gone to had been lacking in proper education.

Naturally it meant a lot of people tried to get a good look at her face. It got so bad that Drake finally got fed up and used the same trick Suzaku did to show Rias who "Gina Black" actually was.

He tied her bangs back with some hair clips he borrowed from some of the girls in the class, revealing her full face.

The other two of the Pervert Trio immediately had nosebleeds upon realizing she wasn't hideously disfigured or plain faced, but a damn near identical copy of Rias.

Fortunately for Regina, she had something to divert the attention of her actual face from the gossiping class.

Namely Tia was coming her way, and unlike Lorelei (who had managed to secure a job as a school nurse) would be joining them in class.

Everyone was eagerly anticipating the arrival of the new girl... mostly because Regina openly admitted to knowing her in advance, and spoke of her with fondness.

The Pervert Trio were already very happy with the new school nurse. She put up with their leering and anemia within reason...and she was a bit of a pervert herself.

In the wise words of Regina, girls wouldn't recognize a girl pervert if they were discreet enough about it. Especially if it was from the school nurse...they'd mistake her looks and comments for those about their health.

So when a very _tall_ girl with hair that was just shy of being a dark emerald green with black streaks, and eyes that were practically gold walked in, naturally everyone's eyes were on her. She had a very sleek, if serpentine grace about her, and if one looked closely you'd swear her eyes were slit like a snake. Her glasses were tinted just enough to make it seem like that quirk was a trick of the light.

"Hi, Tia!" said Regina, waving her hand at her.

Tia smiled at her, and the boys swooned, as did some of the girls. She had this refined air about her, but there was something about her that just screamed 'snake'. It didn't help that she had a pair of earrings that were in the shape of serpents biting their tail, with a tiny rook piece dangling from them.

"So how do you know Regina?" asked Issei.

"She saved my life and gave me a chance to regain the honor stolen from me."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it later during our club meeting. The short version was that Tia was deceived by this real creep and forced to do things against her father's wishes, and I gave her a second chance to redeem herself for them," said Regina.

Tia did her strange hissing 'lisp' before she promptly claimed the seat next to her master. She wasn't totally distant from the perverted trio, and she accepted Issei's presence around Regina with very little protest.

In fact, while she wasn't nearly as perverted as Lorelei (who seemed to practically glorifying in being human now, and would walk around naked if given the opportunity to do so), she did radiate a clear sense of 'who cares' when it came to nakedness.

Which was probably why the pervert trio loved having her around, come to think of it. She wore almost less clothes than Lorelei did once school was over.

* * *

Rias' reaction when Drake told her the full reason why they had left England so abruptly? Apocalyptic in fury. She seemed darkly satisfied when informed that Drake had more or less killed the fool who dared force himself on _her_ sister...and that he had left his desecrated corpse hanging from the ceiling while Suzaku and Seras made off with their Master.

Drake had sealed the memory of the incident from her the first chance he had, to limit the damage done to her personality.

Regina had once been an upbeat, if highly paranoid girl who still believed in people. After the incident, even though she had been made to forget most of it and never saw the aftermath, she had retreated into herself, though she seemed to have an instinctive grasp on when people were generally not hiding their true nature. She had stuck close to Drake and Seras for _weeks_ before she enrolled in Kuoh Academy.

The fact that the first person she attached herself to was Issei, who despite being a glorified pervert was genuinely a nice person, spoke volumes.

However if Rias was pissed about the attempted assault (which was only stopped because of Alucard's close watch on his King), it was nothing compared to the news that she was being forced to marry a complete ass from the Phoenix clan.

This...Raiser fellow...wasn't worthy of someone like Regina's sister. And odds were he would absolutely hone in on Regina once Rias made her intent to never marry him clear.

The news that the missing Gremory child had been found had already spread like wildfire in hell. It wasn't _quite_ as bad as the rush of fame Regina got when the spell deflected off her when she was still a baby.

The killing curse only worked on _human_ mages, not Devils.

And considering the reason why they left England in a rush, having a lecher like him target Regina would absolutely be a major issue.

"If I may be so bold... in the event this Raiser attempts the force you to marry him, is it possible for you to share Evil Pieces with your twin?" asked Drake.

"Such a thing is _technically_ possible, but highly frowned upon. However, there is a precedent in the case of twins sharing pieces provided they haven't already _used_ all of theirs," said Suzaku.

"Which pieces do you have left?" asked Drake.

"A rook and a knight," said Rias.

Drake's grin was evil.

"Regina still has a Rook, a Knight, her Queen and six Pawns left," said Drake.

"Which means that she would be allowed to loan her twin her Rook and one of her Knights, since Issei took up all eight of hers," said Suzaku. "On the other hand, Rias could allow Regina to borrow her Queen, her Rook and Issei, provided that Ceres and Ren agree to sit the game out."

Rias was frowning. On one hand, it wasn't really common for Evil Pieces to be shared like a book or a piece of equipment. On the other, Regina had some extremely _powerful_ and unusual pieces. If push came to shove she might have to borrow one or two of Regina's people to deal with Raiser.

"If he does press the issue, I might borrow one or two. I really don't want to marry that arrogant bastard, and there's no way I'd allow him near Regina after finding out about before," said Rias flatly. "Coincidentally...would it be possible for me to ask one of you to give Issei a bit of training?"

"I could see his current power level... Drake can barely stand being around him," said Suzaku. He had an amused grin on his face as he said "And he'd be too busy to looking at Ceres or worrying about Drake's wrath if she trained him."

Rias said nothing. Because really, he was understating that issue.

Issei was an open pervert...but at least he had a good heart underneath it.

"Speaking of training... I could help Regina with her powers as a member of the Gremory clan, and Akeno could help her learn how to use her natural magic. You said she believed she was a witch before, right?"

Suzaku looked openly relieved. He hadn't exactly had time to teach Regina how to use her real magic, and not the paltry version the wizards used. It was a little harder to teach her how to use her powers when they came from two different clans.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"So you found a nun who needed help finding the church?" said Regina.

"Her name is Asia and she's about our age. She's really nice," said Issei.

"That reminds me. You're going to be training with Suzaku and Homura in a few days. You'll be given an excused absence for a full week and a half, and you'll be expected to have at least learned one magical attack when you return."

"Say what?" said Issei, surprised.

"It's part of the agreement Suzaku made with Rias. In exchange for training you and loaning two of my evil pieces in the event she's forced into a Rating Game, she'll train me in how to use our family's ability and loan me some of her Evil Pieces. Training you is actually beneficial to both of us, since you could qualify as _my_ Pawn temporarily provided that my two Pawns sit a game out," explained Regina.

"Okay...but what's in it for me?"

"It'll make getting pacts easier, since while you're in training, Suzaku will be getting a feel for your personality and ability. Before the time limit is up he'll take you and some of the others hunting for your Devil familiars, since the moon will be just right for it."

"Devils have familiars?"

"Most do. I thought I had one, but it turned out my owl was labeled a 'pet' and not a familiar since I didn't buy her myself. Unfortunately I had to leave her behind because we had to leave so quickly, but I'm positive she's in good hands."

What Issei didn't know was that Regina would be out of town in a few days to find her familiar. She had a pretty clear idea of what she wanted.

She wanted something with wings. Something that was cute, but at the same time could keep up with her in while flying...or act as her wings if her own became incapacitated.

Because if there was one thing she _was_ better than Rias at, it was flying at high speeds.

It was a miracle she hadn't been outed as a Devil YEARS ago with how insanely good she was at that.

"You know that Devils and holy energy don't mix, right?" said Regina.

"Eh?"

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with her, just that being around her is something of a bad idea. Especially if she's one of those 'all Devils are evil' types. And the church is a major no-go area, because even going inside would set off all sorts of waves and bring trouble to Rias...unless Rias needed to clean the area out of someone causing problems."

As the top-ranked Devil in the area, only Rias could allow any Devils to go near the Church. Sitri didn't really care, and she was more concerned about the students than she was in governing the area.

Regina _hated_ churches...in no small part because the second Petunia realized she couldn't stand religion being shoved down her throat, she had been forced to go to _every...single...Sunday._ More than that, instead of being allowed to attend the crappy school Dudley attended, Petunia SOMEHOW managed to enroll her in the much stricter, much more annoying Catholic school ten miles away from Little Whinging.

It had been a hard toss up between actually staying at the school over the weekends (the Dursleys _never_ gave her spending money) or going back to that house for two days before she went back to the school. Despite living close enough to ride the bus, she had been labeled a boarding student because Vernon shelled out the extra cash.

If it wasn't for having the Bible shoved down her throat every single day at class, she might have enjoyed it a little more.

It was definitely easier to live with going to that place once she learned how to hide her winnings at poker from the nuns who ran it. They saw gambling as a sin, and if they found out you had gotten your money from it they would force you to turn over every last pound over to the collections box _and_ force you to sit in penance for four very long hours with no breaks.

Regina _hated_ that place. She was glad she sent Alucard to terrorize the place third year as payback for the crap they forced her to endure. Was it her fault Devils were hurt by holy water and felt nauseous in churches?!

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing you did. I'm just remembering a very unpleasant woman that I'm not to ashamed to have had eaten as revenge for some of the crap she used to pull. She figured out I really, really didn't like churches and made it her mission to make me go into one more than once a week just to make me suffer," said Regina darkly.

Seeing her face at that moment, it was pretty clear she was related to Rias.

"Anyway you need to be careful. Anything related to the church can hurt you now that you're a Devil."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what? You were attacked by Fallen?!" said Regina horrified. Well that settled the question of who they had initially been after. She must have been the bonus.

Issei had been with Asia, having had another run in with the fallen angel that had attacked them before. Fortunately Suzaku had shared a sort of alert spell he borrowed from the Hogwarts library.

He spent close to a century living in that castle. He got bored and raided the library and Albus' personal collection multiple times.

(Hence why he was now the one stuck teaching Rias, Akeno, _and_ Regina how to cast mortal magic.)

Thanks to the alert spell he had modified, Rias managed to get to Issei very quickly after he got grazed by a light spear. It was only set to go off in the event of mortal peril, after all.

"Now those damn Fallen have Asia, and who knows what they'll do to her! I mean that priest they sent was a real piece of work!"

Regina shuddered. She'd _heard_ about the encounter with the Fallen priest, and how much of a creep he was. Mostly because Rias was worried he might target her as the 'weakest' devil in the Gremory clan in the human world.

Apparently her newly found family believed that because she hadn't been properly trained as a Devil and had been almost assaulted that she needed to be protected. Like a child.

Regina was so going to make them see the error of that way of thinking the first chance she had. And considering the confirmed rumor that Raiser was Rias' fiancee (though not by her choice), odds were Rias would have to get into a Rating game just to get out of it.

Which meant as her twin, she could legally fight on her sister's behalf, since she did have the minimum number of Evil Pieces.

Besides, Suzaku really, really hated Raiser for some reason.

"So what happened?"

"Well apparently they're planning to use Asia for something, and considering the people they had it wasn't good. So Rias is going to see if she can't find out what's going on."

"There are a large number of Fallen in the area. And considering this town is currently under her control, if they try to make a bid for power she's obligated to fight them off," said Drake, appearing out of nowhere behind Issei.

"GAH! Stop _doing_ that! You nearly made me crap my pants!" said Issei. He _hated_ it when Drake did that sudden appearing act.

"Wimp," said Drake flatly.

"How does he do that anyway?" Issei asked Regina.

"Master vampires can do things like that. Particularly in Drake's case. Traveling through shadow is child's play for him, especially if he's been fed recently," said Regina. She was used to it, since she generally had a second's warning before he appeared.

There were perks to being the 'Master' in the relationship.

"Wait, if he's been fed then who did he eat from?" asked Issei. That had been bugging him since he had kept an ear out for vampire attacks since he found out what Drake was.

He didn't really see Drake abstaining from eating people or drinking from blood bags.

"Who did you think was feeding him? Devil's blood is a delicacy to vampires, especially if it's pure. A few phoenix tears with my tea and it's like he never drank a quart of my blood," deadpanned Regina.

"Seriously? Isn't that bad for you?"

"I'm a Devil. It's not like he'd be able to turn me into a ghoul by feeding from me, and Suzaku always keeps a close eye on my health, since he knows more about Devil physiology than Lorelei does."

"Personally I want to see the look on her brother's face when he realizes the shy, timid Regina is a dragon waiting to rip your face off," cackled Drake.

"Whoa, seriously?" said Issei.

"She might not look it, or hell, even act like it, but piss her off at your own peril. She can be a real monster when that switch is flipped," said Drake.

"It's not that bad," said Regina, blushing.

"Not that bad? You threatened to rip my balls off and make me eat them when I first tried to feed from you because you thought I was trying to cheat on my girlfriend. With her laughing her ass off when she realized that you didn't know what I was! And let's not forget the fact you damn near brought the ceiling down on that underground chamber when I sufficiently pissed you off to the point you took me seriously!" said Drake.

Suzaku had approached Regina third year, when she was feeling pressured to kill/seek out Sirius Black.

He still didn't know that Regina was actually a Devil Albus abducted and handed over to James. All he knew was that "Gina" had been adopted on Lily's suggestion, with a minor glamour to give her new daughter green eyes to hide the deception.

It had taken Alucard very little to piss off Regina to the point she fought him. And when she did, he quickly realized what she actually was...and considering they were in the heart of enemy territory he made a snap decision to become one of her household.

Mostly because at least then he wouldn't be so damn bored, and he'd heard Rating Games were very entertaining.

His interest only went up when he realized how much destructive potential was hidden under that timid frame.

"So what happens now?"

"Depends on what the Fallen need the nun for. If they're just using her a sacrifice, then odds are Rias won't be inclined to rescue her. However...if they're doing it to boost the power of one of their own, chances are pretty high they'll attempt a power grab on the area. And that's something that as the future head of the Gremory clan she can't allow. So if I were you, I'd hope these Fallen are stupid enough to think that their new powers give them a chance in hell. Especially since as her sister, Regina would be allowed to help Rias clean out the trash...including using her own evil pieces," said Drake.

"That sounds bad ass. Exactly how boned would these Fallen guys be if that happened?"

"Very. You don't piss off Regina or her pieces without getting dead in a hurry," deadpanned Drake.

"So this is the forest of familiars... cool. Feels more homey than the Forbidden Forest ever did," said Regina.

"You remember the spell?" asked Suzaku. Nearby were Lorelei, Tia and Ren.

Ceres and Drake already had their familiar...or familiars, in the case of Drake. His dogs were all a single familiar...that of a Cerberus split into three.

Ceres had something a bit more interesting. She had a three-tailed kitsune she named Tsukiyomi. It's silver fur reminded her of the full moon.

"Okay, those of you that have a clear idea of what you want, you can perform the summoning now," said Suzaku.

Regina nodded. She had a pretty clear idea of what she wanted, and since this was the new moon she had a high chance of summoning it to her, and with any luck, binding it as her familiar.

She began the long chant, and her magic circle deployed under her. Nearby Lorelei and the others were also chanting.

Ren had a basic idea of what he wanted, but he didn't have the form in mind. So he couldn't summon his.

"Ah! I think I got it!" said Regina.

Suzaku went to look at what she had summoned. And he stared.

"What in the name of the Maou is _that_? It doesn't look remotely combat worthy," said Suzaku in disbelief.

It was small, furry and had all the general characteristics of a lop-eared rabbit. It didn't look remotely threatening at all.

"Kyu~"

Hell, it even _sounded_ adorably cute. How did something this weak looking survive?!

"So adorable!" said Regina, wanting to hug it to death immediately.

"Kyu?"

Regina reached into her bag and pulled out some fruit she had been planning to save for a snack. It took one whiff and bounded up to her to chow down.

"Would you like to be my familiar? You can have all the strawberries you want if you do," said Regina.

"You really should get something a bit stronger than that," said Suzaku sweatdropping.

Sometimes it was easy to forget Regina was still a young girl, and not just a powerhouse full of hidden potential.

"No way. I like this one! Besides you never know what hidden surprises he might have."

"Kyu~!"

The weird rabbit thing seemed to _purr_ in her arms.

All the others had either summoned their familiars or were ready to go looking.

"I suppose if you're happy with that thing, there's no helping it. You know the spell to bind a familiar, right?" said Suzaku. Regina nodded. "Then you go ahead while I take Ren out looking for his."

"Okay!" said Regina happily.

What happened next had Suzaku giving the odd rabbit a speculative look.

Because the moment the binding took effect, the thing _transformed_ into something else. Something that vaguely looked like a Kirin, except it was missing a horn. It had black wings, and the fur looked dark as night. It had clawed toes and eyes as red as spilled blood.

" **Kyun~"**

And it still sounded like it's adorable standby form.

"SOOOO CUTE!" squealed Regina, hugging the weird animal around the neck. It nuzzled her face, revealing sharp teeth made for a carnivore. Most of them were retracted, of course, so as not to harm it's new Master.

"So what are you going to name the little guy?" asked Lorelei, who had a baby Kirin as her familiar. Tia had a young Orochi sitting around her neck.

"I think I'll name him... Midnight."

" **Kyun~!"**

The newly named Midnight shifted back into it's cuddly form before jumping onto her shoulder.

"Do you want me to send you all back home, or do you want to wait here?"

"Home," said Tia without hesitation.

"I suppose if Tia wants to go home, then we should head back. Besides I can't wait to stuff my little Midnight full of goodies~!" said Regina.

And see the reaction of Rias when she saw his true form.

 **(A/N: Before anyone asks what Midnight is, he's "With" the rabbit creature from _DNAngel_.)**

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"How exactly did Issei end up almost killed by Fallen again in the scant two hours we were gone?" asked Regina twitching.

"They apparently took note he wasn't dead yet. This is becoming a serious problem," said Rias crossing her arms.

"So I take it that once we figure out their base, we're going to storm it?" asked Regina.

"Our team will. You'll hold down the fort here," said Rias.

"What."

Regina's tone was so flat it sounded dead, even to her ears. Rias was not sidelining her!

"You're barely trained as it is, and I have no idea of how strong your pieces are since you don't even have a Queen yet."

Regina was glad of her bangs...they hid the pure fury inside her eyes at the moment.

She was not going to be stuck holding down the damn fort while they stormed into a potentially deadly territory because she wasn't trained by devil standards. And the _only_ reason she didn't have a Queen yet was because Ceres didn't want to outrank Drake!

Rias took her silence as acceptance of the fact she wouldn't be joining in, unaware that when provoked her twin sister had a stubborn streak to rival an arrogant dragon when it came to handing over their treasure.

So when Issei came back, telling them that Raynelle (who was apparently the fallen angel that took offense he had chosen to go out on a friendly date with Regina rather than her) had kidnapped Asia (the nun) and damn near killed him had it not been for his friend, well, Rias took it as a sign that the fallen weren't going to leave her new (and only) Pawn alone.

In return she gave her Rook and Knight permission to take Issei deep into enemy territory to deal with the issue.

Too bad they were a little late to stop what Regina had in mind.

"So we're going against Rias?" asked Drake with a drawl.

"I refuse to be stuck on the sidelines because she thinks I can't handle it," said Regina flatly.

"Good. The sooner we get to this church the more fun we'll have," said Drake.

"Who wants to be the one recording Rias' reaction to the fact I'm immune to Light?" asked Regina mischievously.

"Dibs," said Ren without hesitation.

Regina was immune to the Fallen Angel's weapons, which were made of Light energy. And that stuff was practically toxic to any Devil, save a rare few who were lucky to be immune to the stuff.

They were so rare that generally they had some difficulty using their natural powers.

Regina hadn't been born with the immunity, she had developed it as a survival mechanism purely so she wouldn't be killed by the woman people believed to be her 'aunt'.

Petunia had forced her to wear a cross nearly the entire time she was living with the horse-faced woman the second she realized it caused her pain. That had apparently been the major tip-off that maybe Regina wasn't her niece at all.

Regina hated that Catholic school. Just being inside made her nauseous beyond belief, and they forced her to wear that stupid cross _every single day_. And then they forced her to read passages from the bible despite the multiple complaints of the fact it gave her the worst migraines.

Fortunately she was able to fake the morning prayer once she figured out praying to Lucifer wouldn't give her such awful migraines.

And things got far easier on her once she figured out where the _original_ True Lucifer was.

Who knew that the arch angel Lucifer had gotten locked up in God's version of a time out after his argument with Micheal? And that a Devil had more or less stolen his identity just to piss off the angel by ruining his reputation?

"Ren, you're on camera duty. Ceres, you keep an eye outside since you still can't handle holy ground. Drake, you make sure none of those idiot Fallen make it out unscathed. Lorelei, Tia, Homura, you're all with me. Suzaku..."

"I know. I get to be the one who cooks dinner for when you get home. Have fun," said Suzaku smiling.

"Let's go storm a chruch and rain hell from above," said Regina evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina took one look at the priest who casually murdered people who summoned Devils, and shivered in absolute disgust. This guy was worse than what her sister's pieces had told her. Just being this close to him made her stomach roll.

"Master, shall I dispose of this stain for you?" asked Tia.

"Tia, Lorelei...have fun with him. Homura, you're with me," said Regina.

"Yes, Master," said the trio.

"Oi, Oi! Don't dismiss me like that bitch!" snarled Freed.

"Tia?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Dispose of the little yapper dog quickly, will you? His bark is grating on my nerves," stated Regina.

"Yes, Master," agreed Tia, her eyes darkly amused.

Regina's old Seeker instincts allowed her to duck and tilt out of the way of the insane fallen exorcist's bullets. Immunity or not, she didn't want to get shot at.

Reaching the entrance to the downstairs area, Regina patiently waited for Homura to blow the opening clean off.

From there they descended into the basement, where the ceremony was well underway.

Regina's eyebrows twitched. The Fallen angels all glared at her and her Knight.

"Homura?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Have fun playing with them."

"Yes, Milady Gremory," said Homura calmly.

"And before I forget..." said Regina, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. What was said couldn't be heard, but the effect was apparent.

Homura's wings appeared, and enveloped him completely before revealing a _massive_ silver dragon with eyes that matched Regina's. That was a sign of his covenant with Regina to act as her Knight until death or betrayal.

Regina took adding to her evil pieces seriously...because she always gave them a way out since the spell she used was more binding than the normal one.

To that end, because most of them were way overpowered (save for Ren and Lorelei), she placed a special seal on them in order to diminish their available powers.

Drake couldn't care less, because according to him it "wasn't as fun if he was a Bad Ass Mother F**ker" right out of the gate.

Seeing their expressions at facing such a powerful dragon under the control of a known Devil, Regina smirked. She barely withheld the desire to laugh at the look on Koneko and Kiba's faces when they realized she had ignored Rias and come here with only her pieces to attack the church.

Though she _almost_ felt sorry for that bastard of a fallen exorcist when she saw what Tia had done to the creep. Whatever he said must have really, really pissed her off if she got that creative. And that was _before_ she petrified his ass.

"What...how..." stammered Issei.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Kiba, staring at Homura's true form.

"I _did_ tell you I had a dragon on my team when I was first revealed to be her sister, didn't I? Why on earth would you think I was exaggerating about that?" she asked coyly, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"Big," said Koneko, openly impressed.

Homura was almost done rampaging through the fallen. Inside her head, Regina heard the snort of _Lucifer_ (the angel, not the Devil who was currently stealing his name) as he watched the idiots get their asses handed to them by a still relatively young dragon.

 _Pathetic. These idiots have let themselves go after all this time fighting the Devils over control of Hell._ Lucifer said in her mind with open disgust.

 _Considering they had to seal_ you _off just to retain even a remote control over the Underworld, I'm not surprised. At least you get to piss off your brother once the seals fail._

Oh yes, Lucifer's attitude towards restarting _that_ argument had taken a hit once Regina made it clear there would be very limited options on how it would end.

He would win, but end up ruling over the same planet he hated after killing the humans and having nothing to do. He could lose, and end up dead...which would suck. Or he could end up thrown right back into the cage, which was something he would never allow if he could help it.

In short, he had very little option if and when he got out.

Which was why Regina offered him an option he never would have considered had she not accidentally broken through the cage seals long enough to establish a mental link with him.

As the original and _true_ Lucifer, he had connections to both the Fallen and the angels. And Regina had plenty of influence with the Devil factions as a Gremory.

So in exchange for an alliance, they could theoretically go around and screw the plans of any of the three warring factions just because they could. Basically they'd be the ultimate neutral party bent on making things more difficult when they needed to be whenever they got bored.

Compared to his other options, Lucifer thought that was a much more hilarious way to go...and it would almost certainly piss off Micheal to no end once he realized what his brother had planned.

Besides, it meant he could pester Gabriel once he found the idiot. He didn't know where his baby brother had vanished off to during the last argument he had with Micheal, but he knew the brat wasn't dead. He would have felt _that_ all the way in hell.

"Che... You're still too late!" declared Raynelle, as she ripped the Sacred Gear from Asia.

At least, that had been her intention.

"What?!"

Turning, she found the cross shockingly empty of a sacrifice, much less the required circle.

In the arms of Regina Gremory was the missing nun, looking very startled at the sudden change.

Regina's face was the epitome of a perfect poker expression.

"Here's a little helpful advice, should you live through tonight. Don't piss off the Devil who can hit Mach 3 in less than three seconds from a standing position. Especially if she knows how to manipulate ceremonies held by fallen angels," deadpanned Regina.

Ever since discovering her wings, she had trained her _ass_ off to become a nightmare to capture. Memories of being chased by that fat bastard Dudley and getting beaten black and blue (until she started going to different schools) were vivid in her memory.

She refused to be caught ever again, even if it meant being as sore as if she had been beaten thoroughly by a rampaging troll for days on end. There were days she was beyond thrilled her wings could become insubstantial, as it made recovery from her flight training a thousand times less painful, even if her back generally killed her.

There was a reason she had jumped at the chance to make Suzaku her second Bishop. He had made it a habit of sharing his tears after every session, and she had gotten used to slipping it in her tea.

As a side effect, the tears and the sliver of unicorn horn on her bracelet that she always wore made any potion she didn't personally add useless.

The only ones who could add anything to her food or drink were those of her Peerage.

"Besides... no way you losers could possibly hold a candle to the true Morning Star," said Regina, as an afterthought.

Lucifer was positively how far his fallen brethren had fallen, never mind that he barely qualified for such a title.

"Regina-sama, perhaps it would be wise to unseal us as well?" suggested Tia.

"I take it you didn't have much fun with the pissy yapper dog from earlier?"

"He was a pathetic excuse. Even the _wizards_ put up more of a fight."

Regina looked at the gathering of Fallen.

"I believe Homura has this under control. Take Asia and the others above to Drake and Ceres, and then if he hasn't finished up you can play with them."

"As you wish, Milady," said Tia.

"Hey, wait!" yelped Asia, as she was unceremoniously handed over to Lorelei...who, much to Issei's not-so-hidden delight, took a chance for a grope or five.

"Lorelei, leave her chastity alone. After all, odds are you'll have to fend Drake off if Ceres is too preoccupied to notice."

If Drake turned a nun, rare Sacred Gear or not, Ceres would maim him. And not with her bare hands either...she'd bring out her _special_ guns and shoot the crap out of her consort.

Drake might be damn near immortal, but no sane man would find the prospect of being hit by a bloody anti-tank weapon being wielded in both hands by an angry girl very pleasant. Particularly if it happened to be that time of the month, and before they brought out the enchanted weapons designed to make their punishment _stick_.

Coincidentally Regina just _happened_ to have Suzaku go into the Underworld long enough to pick up such weapons for the one-year anniversary of them becoming part of her Peerage. Drake got a new toy as well, but he was still cursing the fact Regina found it funny to give Ceres something that she could threaten him with if he didn't behave.

It was funnier than any threat of making Drake sleep on the couch.

* * *

"What's going on here?" demanded Rias the second she saw them.

"Uh..."

Issei honestly had no idea how to explain this.

"You were taking too long... so the King decided to deal with the problem herself. If these two are here, then she must have unsealed Homura and let him out to play," said Drake, appearing silently out of the shadows. Naturally Rias barely refrained from jumping out of surprise.

"What."

"Regina's down in the basement with a massive silver dragon with blue-green eyes. She also managed to abscond with the exorcist Issei was wanting to rescue before any of us even realized she moved," said Kiba, openly impressed.

As a Knight, he could appreciate that sort of speed...and the amount of training she did to get to that level was insane.

There was a sudden roar that made Rias and Akeno jump...before the mangled form of the head fallen that tried to steal Asia's Sacred Gear was thrown bodily out of the church.

"What the hell?!" yelped Issei.

They all turned...to find a half naked Regina looking very annoyed.

"The winged twit tried to use her light spear on me. She should be glad I didn't kill her then," said Regina irritated.

Issei had a 'gusher', making Drake smirk. The kid was a total idiot.

Behind Regina lumbered the form of a massive silver dragon, whose wings covered itself up before turning into Homura.

"That was fun. Tia, I left some undamaged below if you're hungry...never knew Fallen tasted that good," said Homura with a straight face.

"Regina, I thought I told you to stay in the clubhouse while we dealt with this!"

"I may not have much experience being a Devil...but I'm not made of glass. If I hadn't interfered that stupid Fallen might have killed Issei a third time, considering they never would have made it past so many fake angels downstairs, much less that pathetic fallen exorcist. And FYI, Rias, just because we're twins and you're next in line to be the head of the house doesn't mean I'll snap to and follow orders like your Peerage," said Regina frostily.

The two were at a standstill, Rias and Regina glaring at each other.

It was hard to miss how much alike they were at that moment.

And it was clear Rias barely knew anything about Regina. At all.

Their sudden stand off was cut short when the Fallen Angel tried to slither away. Koneko put her foot down on the twit.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said in her flat voice.

"We're leaving. See you at school tomorrow," said Regina. She looked at Lorelei.

"Right~!"

Lorelei created the circle to take them home, so Regina could get changed and sleep. Tonight had been a big one for her.

* * *

"We've found her."

The news reverberated throughout the group. For the past several months Gina Potter had been missing, having mysteriously vanished shortly after New Years without any warning.

Soon after her disappearance, Ronald Weasley's body had turned up in the Forbidden Forest, mauled and almost destroyed beyond recognition...as if that hadn't been bad enough, some of the local animals had been eating at it until Hagrid had the misfortune to find him.

Hermione and Ginny had been devastated.

It hadn't taken long for suspicion to fall on Gina, save for the fact that no one could believe she would be able to drag Ron's body that far, much less do even _half_ the damage that had been done to it.

What was more was that there were signs that a creature had done it...something with sharp fangs. The body had been suspiciously drained of all the blood, yet no one could find the source. Which lead most to believe that a vampire had somehow broken into the castle.

And because of the prophecy, they had no choice but to locate where she had vanished to in order to defeat Voldemort.

Strangely, Gina wasn't the only one that went missing. Fawkes had disappeared as well, as had a girl one year below her by the name of Lorelei.

"Where is she?" asked Moody. He had barely survived the attack from the Devil known as Tiamat. Albus had been beyond shocked when he learned that she was in fact a basilisk given human form by Devil's magic.

"A town in the east, in a country known as Japan. She was last seen in a city called Kuoh, attending a private academy there. From my report she's also a new member of the Occult Research Club," said Kingsley.

There were also reports she had been taken in by a large family, but odds were she had bewitched them into believing she belonged.

"So we're agreed?" said Albus.

"I guess so. Japan, here we come," said Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure of what you heard?" said Rias.

"My connection to the old fraud wasn't properly severed. Mostly because I had a feeling that it would come in handy. I can still sense him when he gets too close, and thanks to the fact this town is held by the Gremory clan I was permitted to fix the barriers around it. Coincidentally... the one barring you from leaving was 'accidentally' removed, but the bare bones of it remain. It'll still alert your brother if anyone from the house of Gremory leave the area."

"May I ask why you kept it?"

"Because it's a double-edged sword, so long as it remains, they can't remove Regina from the area without alerting your brother and causing him to send someone here. It's why I had our team move her here in the first place."

"I'm still curious as to why a member of the Phoenix household would so openly ally itself with a member of mine...especially considering..."

"Yes, about that. In the event Raiser tries anything funny, we can legally take over for you and deal with the idiot. I'm sure having someone from the _original_ family beat the ego out of him would keep the other Devils from causing trouble over the engagement being canceled. As your sister, Regina can act on your behalf with ease...and our team is much more coordinated and powerful compared to yours. Especially since you still haven't fully trained your new Bishop and your lone Pawn is still very weak."

"I'll consider it," said Rias, not really meaning it. Odds were Regina would have to trick her twin into giving her permission to act on her behalf.

"Which reminds me... would you mind if we borrowed some of your pieces for a few days to train them up? They're a bit one dimensional, for fighters."

"Is there something wrong with my team?" asked Rias dangerously.

"Aside from the fact they wouldn't last five minutes against Ren, who is the weakest one on ours...?" said Suzaku.

"If they want to go with you for a few days, I won't stop them. But you're not abducting my team."

"... I bet you three rare weapons that they'll be begging for a week of training when we're done with them," said Suzaku.

"Is that so. In that case I bet you three questions about Regina that have to be answered completely that they turn you down," said Rias.

"Deal."

* * *

The first one they hit was Issei. As the weakest member he needed training the most. Asia would go if he went, so she wasn't an issue.

All they had to do was promise he'd get a free look at an almost naked Lorelei and Tia and he was in, much to her dismay.

To be fair, they generally didn't wear that much clothing to begin with once they were outside. Odds were they'd be wearing nothing but their skivvies and motivate the perverted idiot into training until he dropped without much trouble at all.

The next one was Kiba. Five minutes of trying to beat Drake with a sword, and he agreed on the premise that they'd spar until he dropped. As a fellow Knight, there were quite a few things the Master vampire could teach them.

Koneko was also easy to rope into a week of training. Five seconds after trying some of Regina's experimental desserts and she was in, as long as she got more after training. She would be working with Homura.

Akeno was the sole member who chose to stay behind, since Rias would need at least _one_ of her Evil Pieces around.

She still wasn't pleased at how easily they convinced her team to ditch her for a week. At least Suzaku was able to make almost perfect copies so no one asked where they were.

"Whoa...what's Regina doing here?"

"I'm here to train Kiba's speed, since out of my team I'm the fastest one," she explained.

He was fast, but that was more because of his Knight ability than any actual training.

"Coincidentally Issei, once you're done training your stamina with the girls you'll be working with Homura for a while. As the owner of the Red Dragon Emperor, we figured it would be better to learn how to use his powers more effectively from an _actual_ dragon. Well that and it'll get your head out of the gutter."

Regina looked at each of the Pieces they had convinced to join them.

"Koneko, you'll be working with Ceres and Homura. They're the best match up for your abilities. Kiba, you're with Drake and myself. Issei, you'll work with Lorelei and Tia during the day, and Homura at night once you're worn out. Asia, you'll be working exclusively with Suzaku, since he's the oldest Devil among my team. That being said, you're all going to work your ass off for the week."

"What about Ren?" asked Issei, noticing the older man wasn't there with them.

"Ren's holding down the fort back home. That and his specialty wouldn't really match up with anyone here."

"He has a specialty?" said Kiba, surprised. He assumed Ren was the one playing the 'dad' of the group, since he generally acted as Regina's family when they needed a parent-teacher meeting. At least until they found out she was Rias' sister.

"Ren is a trap and ambush specialist. He used to lead a team of mercenaries before they had the bad luck of being hired to deal with a massive group of vampire Nazi's. The only reason he's still alive was because I never fully integrated him after I drained his dying body," explained Ceres.

"You could say he's an accidental Pawn piece. Not that I'm complaining, he's very useful," said Regina. "Any questions?"

There were all silent.

"Then let's get started," said Regina far too cheerfully.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Rias looked at her Peerage in disbelief.

"What happened?"

"Regina is a monster with a whip and lemon juice soaked in," said Issei, groaning. On the plus side, he did unlock some really cool abilities that didn't require his Sacred Gear to do much other than act as the power source. Who knew he could fire magical flames from his newly acquired Devil wings?

"Tough, but overall satisfying," said Koneko, also sprawled out.

Asia was the _only_ one who wasn't in absolute pain, but she still looked pretty tired.

"Suzaku is really, really strict."

"I thought it was fun~!" said Kiba, though he also looked pretty beat up. Sparring with Drake and then learning how to really augment his natural speed as a Knight had forced him to his absolute limits...and he had loved every minute of it. Almost, anyway.

Drake was an absolute dick and he had zero hesitation exploiting a weakness in Kiba's armor...namely his participating in the Holy Sword Project and the fact that his comrades had sacrificed themselves to save him. He took advantage of Kiba's still lingering rage and guilt and used it against him...every...single...time. Ironically it had been Regina who helped him get over his guilt for surviving that horror. She could relate after having her adopted parent's murders shoved down her throat with a very unhealthy dose of unwanted fame and admiration.

"...I'm almost afraid of what would happen if Akeno had gone."

"Actually I thought it was very informative," said Asia. As a former nun, Asia still believed in God completely. Unfortunately now that she was a Devil she couldn't pray like she used to without absolute pain hitting her.

It had been Regina who helped her find a solution that allowed her to at least reconnect with her roots. Even if it was from a very unconventional source.

Ironically _God_ had no issue with Devils praying to him, according to Lucifer. It was Micheal who made it so that Devils couldn't pray to God or even _read_ the Bible without being in absolute pain.

So Lucifer was more than happy to help those like Asia who genuinely believed in his Father actually pray and read the book. If only because he knew that it would absolutely piss off his brother without doing any harm. Because really, what harm could allowing Devils pray to his Father actually do?

The Bible _did_ emphasize redemption after all.

All Asia had to do in order to pray like she used to was to direct the bulk of her prayers through Lucifer, instead of Micheal. Ironically enough, this gave her a way to exorcise demons the same way a normal exorcist did.

Demons were _not_ Devils. They were two completely different species and if there was one way to end up on the shit list of either side, it was to mistake one for the other.

It was something she had pounded into the head of Issei when he almost made that mistake, had Drake not been quick to slap him. She had gone into a long, very detailed explanation of what the difference actually was between a "Demon" and a "Devil".

Devils were there before the Fall of Lucifer and those that followed him. Demons were the creation of Lucifer mostly so he could use them to piss off Micheal and a very poor attempt to recreate what he had lost when he was thrown into the cage. It wasn't very well known, but the "demon language" was nothing more than a bastardized form of Enochian, the language of the angels.

And because creation was never Lucifer's strong suit, they were forced to possess humans outside of the section of the Underworld collectively called "Hell" just to do anything, because their forms in the human world were nothing more than a large amount of black smoke.

Devils didn't need to possess humans in order to stay corporeal, and they most certainly weren't hurt by the same exorcism or caught by the same traps, most of which were based in Latin considering the Catholics practically ruled Rome.

Yes, Holy Ground made them nauseous and they could be hurt by crosses and holy water, but they weren't vulnerable to salt or iron, much less the word "Christo".

It was harder for hunters to detect a Devil than it was for them to bust a demon.

For a Devil, she was surprisingly well informed on _that_ particular subject.

When most said the name Lucifer, they automatically equated it to Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Satans (and the older brother of Rias and Regina.)

When she said Lucifer, or sent a prayer his way, she was referring to the _actual_ Lucifer, not the posers who had stolen his name solely to wreck his reputation or piss him off for creating Demons.

Lucifer could honestly care less about his reputation, as he has sunk as far as he could go the moment he realized his Father was no longer going to listen and allowed Micheal to throw him in the cage.

Rias looked at Kiba.

"Do I want to know?"

"Regina might not know much about Devil society, but in certain other areas she's a bit...too well informed," he said after considering how to put it.

"She was forced to attend a strict Catholic school until she was eleven, and they made her read the Bible for hours on end despite the headaches. What's there to explain?" said Issei.

"What."

The sheer hostility in Rias' flat tone made the room temperature drop to sub-zero in less than ten seconds.

Issei suddenly (and wisely) looked nervous.

"She said the woman she was stuck with was a total bitch who shoved her into a strict all-girl's Catholic school when she was six the moment she learned Regina was hurt by the cross and churches. And because she had no physical explanation for why she was always sickly, especially during services, the nuns used to force her to read the Bible for hours on end in the Church as 'penance' for any perceived slight. And the woman used to make her wear a cross all the time, even though it hurt her," said Issei.

Regina was his first _female_ friend in a long time. And when asked, she generally didn't bother to hide her past, save for why she had to leave so quickly.

She had zero fond memories of England, since most of the crap she had to go through eclipsed them.

"She didn't happen to say _where_ this woman was, did she?"

"I wouldn't bother," said a familiar voice. Kiba twitched in annoyance, the only outward sign of the crap the owner of the voice had put him through. "Suzaku gave us clearance to clean house the second he made the decision to ditch England behind."

Drake stepped out of the shadows, his grin more than slightly evil. If they weren't all Devils, they definitely would have been scared for their sanity.

"And by clean house...?" said Akeno.

"Let's just say that the memories of what I did to them with Suzaku's help aren't going to fade anytime soon from that neighborhood or school. I can give you links to the articles on how the humans reacted once their corpses were discovered. It was only _slightly_ more impressive than what I did to the red haired oaf that tried to harm Regina."

It would have been better, but he had been pressed for time and didn't exactly have the tools he needed on hand. The fact Suzaku told him to "Take a walk in Regina's home town" had been all the permission Alucard had needed to kill the Dursleys.

He may have had a bit too much fun.

"Still, to force a Devil to attend Church for six full years _and_ wear a cross... I hope you made their deaths the thing of nightmares," said Rias darkly.

Drake smirked, and gave her the internet address for all the articles he could find on the 'massacre in Surrey'.

"Oh my... if you weren't already taken Drake, I might actually have an interest in you!" said Akeno, impressed.

Drake smirked, and Kiba twitched again.

"If you really are interested, ask Ceres if she'd be willing to share. She made it clear she didn't want any competition that she didn't approve of personally," said Drake.

Akeno's eyes glinted.


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning when they arrived into town. It was an hour after that Ren spotted them on his usual patrol of town, since he had nothing better to do.

He knew a wizard when he saw one, and these were all too familiar.

Thank Lucifer for cell phones.

Regina was immediately teleported straight to the Occult Research club, and they called her in sick.

Rias had been so surprised by her sudden appearance while she was taking a shower, that she almost didn't understand the sheer panic in Regina's eyes.

"They're here. They've come," Regina said, almost repeating it to herself.

"What is going on?" Rias asked Suzaku.

"It would seem the wizards have found where we've stashed our King, and they intend to see the false prophecy completed, one way or another. I'm afraid Dumbledore fully believes that there is a soul fragment of the wizard formerly known as Tom Riddle in your sister. Which is ridiculous because there's no way a _human_ soul, even one as tainted as his, could possibly attach itself to a Devil. Especially a pure blood like you two. Besides this presents a unique opportunity."

"How so?" asked Rias.

"You deal with the wizards and prove she's not one of theirs to do as they will...and in exchange we'll deal with the arranged marriage issue you're having."

"How do you..."

She stared at the circle that appeared below Suzaku. It should have had the crest of the Gremory clan, because he was a Bishop of her sister.

Instead there was a familiar, if unwanted crest.

The Phoenix clan. The same clan that damn Raiser belonged to.

"...How high up are you?"

"I was the clan heir during the war, but I went missing after the war and the branch family took over. Trust me, they'll want to keep the fact that the 'true heir' of the clan is still alive. Knowing that idiot Raiser, he'll be stupid enough to challenge me, and therefor Regina, once he learns I have a claim on the title. And if we keep the deception that I'm the King, and that he challenged the Gremory clan because of a misunderstanding..."

"The arrangement would be on shaky grounds."

"Or we could save that surprise for the Rating Game, once we've dealt with the mortal idiots. If you publicly give Regina permission to act on your behalf in this matter, she can challenge him for it. And while he's good, he's never met someone who's fought in the war and trained a team of fighters for several years...never mind the damage Drake could do if Regina gives him the order. He's a force on his own when unleashed."

"...Regina and I are identical twins. I wonder if I could fool these idiots into leaving while she visits with our brother. You can explain the plan to them then," said Rias.

"By the way...is the rumor your brother is a..."

"Yes," said Rias without hesitation, a sweat drop forming in embarrassment.

"This should be funny. I'll leave a couple of fakes for the wizards to play with, but you should be sure to warn them about the barrier that prevents any from the House of Gremory from leaving. If nothing else we can demonstrate that there's no way they can remove her, even if they think she agreed to be your Knight in exchange for sanctuary."

Rias glowered. She hated the fact these idiots had come specifically to kidnap her sister a second time.

* * *

When Sirzechs was told his sister was coming to the Underworld for a short time, he was curious as to what Rias wanted. Yes, he had been informed Regina had been found and was living in the same town as Rias, but as far as he knew, she didn't know the first thing about going to the Underworld.

And Rias had been avoiding her home since it was announced she would be marrying Raiser.

His wife sighed, seeing Sirzechs getting excited to see his baby sister again.

So when he tackled "Rias", he wasn't expecting her to seize up, and push him off her.

Upon closer inspection he realized the person he had glomped wasn't Rias...but Regina.

That was when he registered the laughter.

"That...was...hilarious!" cackled a teenaged boy. Everything about him set of Sirzechs' overprotective big brother alarms.

"Laugh it up you damn bloodsucker. Annoy me too much and I'll cut you off for a week," snapped Regina.

"And I'll cut you off for two for pissing her off," said the blond with a very 'healthy' chest that rivaled Regina's own.

"Now, now. You two need to play nice for the moment until Suzaku gives us the all clear," said a man with a _long_ braid and an eyepatch.

"So, baby sister, care to introduce me?" asked Sirzechs.

And explain why she was there, he didn't need to add.

"Eh...it's an annoying situation, and it's easier to explain with copious amounts of alcohol. Only the bird brain could give you the full detail though," said the one who had been laughing.

"Drake, knock it off," said Regina without hesitation.

* * *

 _In a private room_...

"So little sister...care to explain what's going on?"

"First, can you let go of me?" asked Regina flatly. Rias had neglected to warn her about Sirzechs being this clingy.

"Nope~! I do that and you're liable to vanish again," said Sirzechs without hesitation.

Why was Regina uncomfortable you ask? Her brother was practically hugging her while they were on the same couch. The only reason she wasn't on his lap or any closer than that was because even a bro-con like the current Lucifer knew when it was too much.

That and Rias had warned him about the reason why Regina's peerage had made off with her in England to begin with. If Drake hadn't killed the youngest Weasley son, he would have been a very dead wizard once Sirzechs or one of the other Gremory Devils got their hands on him.

"Long story short, the wizards have tracked her down in Kuoh. Odds are they're planning to guilt her into returning to England to finish off their dark wizard problem for them again. If not, then the headmaster might try something else to force the issue. It was simply easier for Suzaku and Lorelei to remain behind while Rias pretends to be Regina until they leave," said Tiamat.

"So Regina, are you going to introduce me to them?" asked Sirzechs.

"The long haired idiot with the fangs over there is Drake Evans. His real name is Alucard, formerly of the house of Hellsing. He's a Master vampire and the sire of Ceres, also known as Seras Victoria. He's my first Knight and she's my Pawn. The man with the braid and eyepatch was the first human she fed from, but she never integrated him into her properly, so he ended up becoming an accidental Pawn and was reborn as a Devil. I call him Ren."

Ceres and Ren bowed slightly, while Drake ignored them all.

"The girl with green hair and slit eyes is my lone Rook... her name is Tiamat, and she was originally a basilisk forced to serve a wizard family. I rescued her as she was dying from a sword I collected shortly before. She says this is atonement for being forced to attack a child."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sirzechs-dono," said Tiamat tonelessly.

"The gray haired one beside her is my other Knight, Homura. I rescued his egg during a particularly difficult magical tournament, and when he hatched he was very sickly. I used up my other Knight piece to insure he survived longer than a week. We still haven't figured out what breed he was originally, since when I turned him into a Devil his appearance changed."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what your other pieces are," joked Sirzechs.

"My other two pieces are both my Bishops. Lorelei was the first one I ever turned, and it was on accident. Shortly after I did I passed out and woke up in the infirmary with no memory of what happened. I made most of my Peerage during the end of my second year of magical schooling."

"Oh?"

"Lorelei was a unicorn, attacked for her blood and dying from the wound. After I saved her, she insured she was placed in my 'house' and kept me from going insane because I happened to be able to talk to snakes in their own language. Suzaku had no idea which child in the castle was a Devil, so when he found out I had turned Tiamat into a Piece, he offered to join my side in penance for his mistake."

"And what mistake was that?"

"The circle that kidnapped me as an infant... he was the one who gave the original one to the wizard that used it. Though it had been heavily modified and the safe guards removed, since the one given was meant for the Phoenix clan, not the Gremory. Apparently I simply have bad luck in that regard."

"Did he mention which wizard he gave it to?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Also known as the headmaster of Hogwarts. When he realized what he had done, Suzaku was quick to erase the wizard's memory of what I was and he destroyed the summoning circle. As far as Dumbledore is aware, Suzaku is nothing more than an ordinary phoenix he 'rescued' many years ago. And when he found out where the Devil child had been placed, he made certain to atone for his mistake by joining their peerage, despite the fact he is technically a higher ranking than me," said Regina tiredly.

Seeing his look, Tiamat explained.

"Suzaku is the true heir to the Phoenix clan who went missing during the war. Had he stayed he would be the head of the clan right now, as he had been the last full member of the head family left when the war ended. As such, he could rank Regina because Rias is the heir, and she is a spare."

"I bet that would get the Phoenix clan riled up, knowing their true head is the Bishop of Regina," said Sirzechs, eyes sparkling with implied mischief.

"Wouldn't you rather make things difficult for the wizards who wouldn't leave Regina alone, and who shoved the fact that her adopted parents were murdered in front of her down her throat at every opportunity? Suzaku already insured that they would be pissed by going into their bank and closing the accounts on her behalf, but you could always take it a step further," said Drake.

Suzaku had gone in with Regina and moved everything that was stored in Gringotts to the bank that the Devils used to store their money. It wasn't like they could do anything, since she had the key and she was the legal heir of James Potter.

And the Ministry was never told, because what concern did they have if she happened to be moving her inheritance to another branch, albeit one they couldn't control or enter?

She only left her trust vault behind, and that was closed months ago as it went into the main vault the day she turned seventeen...though she still claimed to be sixteen on school records because it made things easier for her when she enrolled.

Drake had a sudden, evil idea. He had _heard_ things about the current Satans. Something about them being excitable and hard to deal with for their Peerage and family members.

Especially the younger siblings.

He wondered how they would react to the shy and somewhat withdrawn Regina, who actually enjoyed being hugged and doted on, provided they treated her like she had a brain not like a child?

Oh this was going to be hilarious.

* * *

 _The next day...  
_

"RIAS~!"

Rias tried, but failed to dodge the tackle/hug of her older brother. Regina giggled.

"So, how did it go?" asked Sirzechs.

"Not as good as I would like. They're refusing to leave until they speak to Regina directly, though I did have some fun when they mistook me for her. If not for the werewolf they never would have realized I was merely the twin, not her," said Rias.

Regina stiffened at the idea.

"Tell them we'll only consider it if they agree to keep anyone from the Weasley family and Hermione Granger out of the meeting. The last thing we need is for the seal to be tripped and break. Having those memories come back so suddenly would weaken her long enough for them to try and escape with her," said Drake.

"I see... so you're the one..." said Sirzechs.

Rias had said one of Regina's servants had sealed her memory of the incident, and any memory of the fool who had tried to attack her. But he had no idea it was the vampire.

"It helps that I'd been feeding on her for a few years until that point, and that I was intimately familiar with her magical signature. Manipulating her own magic into sealing the memory away was easy. Unfortunately there are some drawbacks. If she sees a Weasley or the girl that she used to call friend, it might come rushing back."

"How bad are we talking about here?" asked Sirzechs.

"I almost didn't make it in time, and Suzaku found several potions recently in her system. Needless to say I made sure the brat knew exactly what he had done and how badly he had screwed up. It took him _days_ to properly die, and those idiot wizards didn't even realize a Master vampire had them chasing their tails for hours before they found him," said Drake. His grin was horrifyingly deranged, and it was very obvious that he took great pleasure in extending the boy's pain beyond what he could have.

"Of course there's also the fact that the boy's mother, Molly Weasley, attempted to create a magically binding marriage contract with Ron as the focus. Fortunately for her, it fell through because they discovered that Regina wasn't James' true daughter, and that her family was very much alive," said Suzaku, having come with Rias.

"Are we going to have a problem with this woman?" asked Grayfia, Sirzechs' wife/Queen.

"There will be no problem on that quarter. Upon reflection, after I encountered the woman known as Molly Weasley I made it a point to end her permanently."

"You did what?!" said Regina.

"She was an avid supporter of your enemy, and she would have become a hindrance later. She also would have likely supported her son's actions had she been aware of them, no matter how repugnant they were. There's also the small matter of _how_ she became the wife of the Weasley clan head," said Tiamat tonelessly.

Seeing Regina's face, Suzaku sighed.

"I see no one ever told you the story. According to rumors, Molly Prewitt used love potions on Arthur Weasley shortly before they graduated. Not soon after, they were hastily wed when it became known she was pregnant with her oldest son. It might seem safe enough on the surface, but I've long suspected she never stopped using potions on her husband to keep him in line. For the head of a family, Arthur is strangely meek. I can only assume Lucius Malfoy was unaware of the situation, as this is something he definitely would have investigated if only to deal a rather strong blow to Arthur's reputation and call his many investigations into the Malfoy family under question. At the very least, they would have had to be handed to someone not already suspected of being under the influence of potions or spells," said Suzaku.

"Come to think of it, Mr. Weasley _did_ buckle under his wife's orders a little too readily," said Regina, remembering the few times she saw them interact. She had just assumed Mrs. Weasley had a dominant personality to Mr. Weasley's extremely passive one.

"Let's not forget the fact that for a Ministry worker, Arthur's family is suspiciously poor. As pure bloods he could have easily started making alliances with other families in exchange for monetary agreements, particularly for his daughter. And yet they consistently barely make ends meet come time to pay for Hogwarts supplies. His salary _should_ be able to at least come up with more than used supplies for his children each year, as the cost of living among the magical community is low compared to the normal human. And I seriously doubt he could have spent his bi-monthly pay that quickly...unless his wife was using his own money to keep him under thumb," said Suzaku.

"Don't forget those howlers of hers. I swear she nearly killed my ears the first time I heard her scream at her own children," said Lorelei, making a face.

"She was extremely overbearing..." said Regina, shuddering in remembrance. Regina knew for a fact that the majority of her children learned to filter out the sound of their mother's voice if they saw a red letter coming their way.

"As I said, I took steps to insure she didn't live when I ran into her. I am very precise when unsealing my eyes in battle," said Tiamat, pushing up her glasses.

"Well, better than you eating her I suppose. She was a decent cook, but they were always so fattening," said Regina. It was clear Mrs. Weasley preferred "quantity" over "quality".

"I believe I'll go with you to see these people. I would like to know the sort of man that would dare kidnap one of our children from the crib, solely to avoid using one of his own people," said Sirzechs.

The fact his wife didn't even complain about the idea was very telling. It was clear she was rather angry over the incident as he was.


	9. Chapter 9

The day Regina openly dreaded arrived. The moment when she would have to 'answer for her betrayal' by leaving the war to the people who actually _cared_ , instead of being selfish for herself for once in her life.

Hopefully Dumbledore would actually LISTEN to people for once and not bring any of the Weasleys...or worse, Hermione. The bookworm always did have a thing for 'him'.

She didn't keep her hopes up that he would actually _listen_ to the demand, but rather follow his own council believing that their faces would convince her to return.

Fortunately she was going to have some serious back up on this.

Sirzechs, his wife Grayfia and Regina's entire Peerage would be there.

Just to be safe, she had already released the 'seal' she placed on Drake so that if the Weasleys did come, he could at least try to re-seal the memories.

The scars of that night were still too fresh for her to handle. Especially when confronted with the senile old man who put her in this position in the first place by dragging her away from her real family.

Regina made sure to keep Sirzechs and Tiamat between her and the magicals that came to 'collect' her.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. How good of you to finally join us," said Dumbledore jovially.

It took exactly two-point-five seconds at seeing the faces of the Weasleys present and that of Hermione for the seal on her memories to collapse.

"Shit. I thought we said to keep the damn red heads and the book worm out of this meeting!" said Drake, irate.

"Nonsense. I thought Ms. Potter could benefit from some friendly faces," said Dumbledore.

Suzaku snorted in disgust.

"You never change, do you Albus. You deliberately ignored my warning and brought them anyway, despite the fact I made it clear that they would not be welcomed and would only cause more harm than good."

"Oi!" started Fred.

"Are you saying we're no good?" demanded George.

Both twins looked fairly pissed off at the implication.

Regina hid her face even more, trying to staunch the damage of those memories while Drake attempted to re-seal them. As long as she was in the presence of a Weasley or Granger, it wasn't going to stick.

"Hardly. As people, you were among her strongest supporters. It's your bloodline and your relationship to your youngest brother that's the issue," said Suzaku.

"What's this got to do with Ron?" asked Charlie.

"Are you aware of the reason he was murdered and left to die in such a painful and horrifying fashion?" deadpanned Ceres.

Seeing them tense up, and Dumbledore's complete attention was now on them, Ceres looked them in they eye, her eyes a bloody red.

"Regina wasn't feeling well after dinner, so she went off on her own to find a room she could relax in without having to deal with the castle and it's sheer stupidity. Ron found her, and apparently his piss poor judgment combined with his hormones and open lust for her kicked in at the worst possible time. Finding her alone must have set it off, because when Drake got there her clothes were ripped and Ron was about to violate her. If he had gotten there any later, he would have succeeded. You should be glad we only ended it with his bloody and very public death... We could have very easily used this as an excuse to start a blood feud," said Suzaku flatly.

Seeing the Weasleys pale, and Hermione looking openly horrified, Dumbledore decided to play a different scenario.

"Are you sure they weren't just playing a little rough? You know teenagers aren't the most responsible of people," he said in his grandfatherly voice.

Regina shot him a glare full of loathing and disgust.

"Why in Merlin's name would I ever want to do _that_ with RON? Especially since I knew for a fact Hermione liked him more than I ever did, and I would never consider attempting to get between them so she could figure out if he was worth her time?! Besides, out of the entire castle that idiot was the last person I would ever consider _sleeping_ with. He was a disgusting brat who had the worst manners and was always trying to mooch off others! I could barely stand him!" said Regina, crying as the memory of that incident was now very vivid in her memory.

Rias let Regina hold onto her to fight off the pain of the memory.

"May I ask what your relationship is with Ms. Potter, young lady?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can't believe I completely forgot about that. It seems you need a reminder of why people followed you so blindly, Albus," said Suzaku. He sent a magical orb that slammed past Dumbledore's hurried shields... and Dumbledore almost doubled over from the sudden migraine.

"There. That should clear a few things up. And before you get any ideas, I already told Augusta Longbottom about the prophecy and that you would absolutely attempt to martyr her grandson just to make sure the dark lord is dealt with...all without dirtying your hands."

"You... how could you force me to forget?" said Dumbledore, his tone no longer the jovial crackpot grandfather, but that of the man who had once battled Grindlewald.

"My agreement to act as your 'phoenix' was terminated the moment I found out you used the summoning circle for my clan to kidnap the daughter of the Gremory clan. Any honor you had was ruined when you did that, and as usual _I_ had to clean up _your_ mess."

"Albus, what's he talking about?" asked Remus.

"He never told you partly because I sealed the knowledge of what I was after he kidnapped Regina from her real family. Perhaps I should have introduced myself from the start. My name is Suzaku Phoenix, of the Phoenix clan of Devils... but you all would probably know me better as 'Fawkes', the phoenix familiar Albus had by his side since the fight with Grindlewald," said Suzaku smirking, before shifting into his animal form to further pound the fact Albus had literally made a deal with a Devil into their thick skulls.

"No way... only dark wizards make deals with Devils..." said Bill, shocked.

"That? That's just a rumor the idiot started to spread because of the fact I sealed all the knowledge about Devils from him. You see your beloved 'leader' was foolish enough to modify a summoning circle I gave him in the event he ever needed me during an emergency. He took out all the safe guards that were put into place, and somehow got the Gremory family crest...which he then used to summon an infant Regina from her crib. The same crib that held her twin sister here."

"Uh...actually I knew about her being adopted. I had no idea she was from a Devil's family though," said Sirius sheepishly.

Seeing the looks on the other wizard's faces, Sirius snorted.

"James was my best friend. And I was often at his house as Padfoot, so I would have scented if Lily had gotten pregnant within months, if he hadn't said anything to me. Remus probably never figured it out, because we suspected he might be the traitor in the group, but he wouldn't have been able to hide something that big from me. There's also the big fact that Regina looks _nothing_ like Lily at that age, never mind the fact she didn't have James' bird nest of a hair. I just never said anything because it didn't seem important. I always assumed they adopted some muggleborn orphan," said Sirius.

For as much hype as they put about Lily and James Potter, no one had ever really _looked_ at "Gina Potter" closely. Yes, she had bright red hair and greenish eyes, but that was about the only resemblance to Lily Evans she had. She didn't even remotely look like James, and any werewolf who had close contact with them would have said she didn't carry their scent.

"So I take it that you've decided to stay?" said Dumbledore evenly.

"Like I would leave and return to that cursed country with you. You use people as Pieces, pretending like you can simply replace them whenever you life. After all, what do people's feelings matter to your twisted idea of a greater good!" said Regina, not even wanting to look at the hypocrite any longer. Rias held her twin sister tightly.

* * *

Drake successfully managed to seal the memories again, but the aftereffects of it breaking at all were still very visible. Strangely, despite the fact Issei was an absolute pervert who lusted after anything female, Regina felt comfortable around him.

It was likely because while he _was_ a pervert, he was open about his intentions from the start and never once pressed her boundaries like Ron had. He was also clearly infatuated with Rias, and treated the girls with a strange form of respect.

He would openly leer at them if they didn't have many clothes on, but he would never go beyond that unless they gave him permission.

He was like the polar opposite of Ron Weasley.

As a result of the mess Dumbledore left in his wake, Regina was staying with her sister for a while.

However, out of all the wizards who arrived, only two stayed behind.

Even if the House of Gremory refused to make them Evil Pieces, they wanted to stay close to the last remnant they had of their friend.

Besides, it wasn't like there was anything left for them in England anymore to begin with.

Well...that and Issei's trio of idiots seemed to have found a comrade-in-arms with Sirius. They were all perverted idiots who knew when not to cross the line. Hell, even Sirius' animal form was a dog...a _horny_ dog at that. And Remus stuck around because as the town was ruled by Devils, they naturally could care less if a werewolf lived there so long as he didn't bite anyone.

With Padfoot keeping him contained, Remus could have a relatively normal life.

"You know there's one thing I don't understand," said Akeno.

"What's that?"

"Where did Regina get her Evil Piece set if she's never been to the Underworld until recently?"

"I gave her mine," said Suzaku.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What? I am the _true_ heir of the Phoenix clan. During the war there wasn't exactly time to become a 'King', nor was I particularly close to anyone to the point I would require the Piece's ability to resurrect the dead. So when I found out Albus kidnapped a Devil child, I realized that it was the perfect way out of my oath. Especially when I learned that the child was a Gremory, even if I hadn't known that until much later," said Suzaku.

"Wait... how did you know he had kidnapped a Devil child?" asked Rias.

"Simple. The idiot brought me along in my phoenix form shortly after the kidnapping. I had been in my animal form for so long he had naturally forgotten I was actually a Devil in disguise. So I used my King piece on her, giving her a chance to at least make it back to the Underworld alive, and erased the memories of everyone who knew what she was. The problem was I had no idea what the girl looked like, as living in that damn castle made the faces of all the children blur together after so long. So I waited until her powers revealed themselves, thinking she was safe."

"So that's where Regina got her Evil Piece set, despite being raised as a human. She must have picked up on how to bind pieces from _me_ , seeing as how she wouldn't have known what to do. Come to think of it, I do remember a night when I had a very strange dream of binding a Bishop with no memory of actually doing so the next morning," said Rias tiredly.

"I had no interest in the Rating Games, and no reason to use my set before that moment. I was happy being a free Devil, at least until I was forced to clean up the mess the old fool made."

Free Devil or not, there was no feasible way Suzaku could have left Regina on her own. Not without the Gremory clan coming after him later, or worse, his clan because of his association with them.

Even Devils understood about honor and accountability.

"So it doesn't bother you that you're essentially bound to Regina?" asked Rias.

"Why should it? She lets us do our own thing, provided we stay close and actually come to her aid when she genuinely needs it. I could go on a murder spree, and as long as it didn't come back to haunt her she wouldn't care one bit. It's why she chose to make Drake her first Knight. She happens to like honest monsters than humans," said Suzaku.

Regina had been lied to one too many times. She was more likely to be a free agent like Suzaku than to ever dip her wings into the world of politics.

She _hated_ liars.

"Sounds like you have a very carefree Master," said Akeno.

"Less carefree, more like she is aware that hiding your true self is rather painful," said Ceres.

Regina hated hiding her true nature. So to that extent, she learned to tolerate a wide variety of bad behavior to a point. Like Drake's arrogance and selfishness, Ceres' love for blowing things up, Ren's habit of smoking (she hated the smell)... there were a lot of things she had to live with.

And in exchange, every single one of her Peerage gave her absolute and unwavering loyalty.


	10. Chapter 10

**In honor of my 28th birthday, I give you an update!  
**

* * *

"Should I be worried why Sirzech-nii-san's wife is here?" asked Regina.

"If things turn out the way I expect, probably. You can hide behind me if he gets to be too much for you to handle, Regina," said Rias tiredly.

Seeing the familiar circle of the Phoenix clan, Regina had a feeling Riaser had gotten tired of waiting for Rias.

Sure enough, the arrogant blowhard showed up. Suzaku stayed out of sight, since he didn't want to blow his cover so soon.

Hearing him speak, any pity she felt for him went out the window. She was going to _crush_ him and smile like Akeno when her inner sadist came out.

"Well if you're not going to cooperate Rias, perhaps I should marry your sister here instead," said Riaser, looking at a trembling Regina.

Rias, not understanding that the trembling wasn't from fear, but from suppressed fury, stood in his way.

"Leave Regina out of this."

"No, it's fine Rias. But the only way I'd consent to such a travesty would be if this pathetic loser beat me in a Rating Game," said Regina, her voice as cold as a glacier.

"As it stands, Lucifer-sama suspected this might happen. If one of the twins can beat Lord Riaser in a Rating Game, then both clans have agreed that the engagement would be called off," said Grayfia.

"Tch. I'll give you ten days to train," said Riaser, unintentionally pissing off Regina even more.

"Ten is _plenty_. Magical items are allowed, right?"

"One per piece," agreed Grayfia.

"What about familiars?"

"They are allowed as well."

"Perfect."

Riaser left the clubhouse, and Rias was about to offer her help since Regina made it clear she was challenging her sister's fiancee.

"Regina..."

"Grayfia, just to be clear an expanded bag wouldn't count as a magical item, would it?"

"Yes. However mundane weapons and tools wouldn't be counted, so long as you don't enchant them," said Grayfia.

"Ren."

"Yes, Regina?"

"I want you to enlist the two mutts and have them supply you with anything your devious mind can come up with. It has to fit in a single magically expanded bag."

"We're giving them the full work over?"

"I don't like him and this is the perfect time for me to show the entire Devil community that just because I wasn't trained like my sister doesn't mean they can't take me seriously," said Regina. "Ceres, you'll be allowed to bring anything in your arsenal as long as it's not enchanted. I want to make them think twice about coming near our territory."

"Absolutely~!" said Ceres with a far too eager look on her face.

"Question... does a magical wand count as a single item?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes," said Grayfia. She was told to stay close in case Regina had any questions, but from the looks of it, the girl had everything in hand.

"Can we carry an item for someone else to use?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes, but it still counts as one item per person."

"What stage are we going to use?" asked Regina.

"I'm not allowed to discuss," said Grayfia. Her estimation of Regina was only going up.

* * *

"So you're going into a what now?" said Sirius.

"It's a 'Rating Game'. Basically it's a way of solving disputes without actually declaring a feud. Think of it as a larger form of Wizard's Chess, with a few differences in the rules," said Suzaku helpfully.

"Oh. So what do you need us for?"

"Supplies, mostly. See there is a ward around the town that keeps anyone from the Gremory or Sitri family from leaving. However you two were never formally brought into either, so you can leave and bring back certain illegal items. Like weapons, or magical items. You're mostly acting as the delivery boy," said Ren.

Suzaku would place the order through the Underworld Express, and Sirius or Remus would pick them up and deliver them to Regina without her having to leave the city. Mostly because there weren't any delivery points near Kuoh.

"Does this include pranking supplies?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"You pick up the items for us, and we'll get you the harder to find ingredients to brew prank potions with," said Suzaku flatly.

"Deal. So where am I picking this stuff up again?"

"What are you up to now?" asked Remus tiredly.

"We're having him pick up a few things for us. Nothing too illegal, but difficult to get our hands on," said Suzaku.

"Dare I ask why?"

"Rating Game. Regina wants to go for absolute overkill to set her standards high, and to show that just because she wasn't raised with Rias doesn't make her any less dangerous."

"What's a..."

"It's basically like a live version of Wizard's Chess, with people as the 'Pieces' and certain rules slightly altered. For example, the Knight automatically gets augmented speed, while the Rook gets a higher defense and physical strength," said Suzaku helpfully.

"Oh. And you need Sirius why?"

"We can't leave the town, and he can. All he's doing is picking things up for us since the delivery point is outside Kuoh," explained Ren.

"So long as I don't have to clean up after his mess," said Remus.

"So what did you need again?" asked Sirius.

"I'll make the purchase, you just have to pick it up for us. I'll let you know where and when," said Suzaku.

"Well?"

"Sirius is picking up the items at the drop point as we speak. How goes enchanting the bags?" asked Suzaku.

"Well enough. It'll last long enough for what we need them for, but we'll probably have to replace them soon after," said Regina.

"I'll carry the invisibility cloak, you bring your wand?" he asked.

"Actually Tiamat is carrying the cloak. Lorelei is going to play defense for Ren while he and his familiar get the traps set up. We're going to be cutting this really close," said Regina.

* * *

They had less than a day before the Rating Game.

"Are you going to use...that?"

"No. Using that in a simple Rating Game is too much overkill, even for me. You all are already so overpowered and we have far more experience in dealing with nonsense like this in a real-world scenario. Riaser isn't worthy of using that. Not for a simple game."

Rias was a decent strategist, but when it came to applying that knowledge, she was unusually sheltered. It was ironic, but Regina beat Rias at chess nine times out of ten, and the only time Rias beat her was when she used unconventional thinking. Which wasn't often.

Since Rias had been protected most of her life, she had no idea how to handle a life-or-death situation as calmly as Regina could.

It was funny really. In a school or day to day life, Regina was as timid as a mouse most of the time...but throw her into the heat of battle and suddenly she became a powerhouse capable of destroying anything in her path.

"Knock, knock. So how are things going?" asked Rias.

"Sirius is getting the items we special ordered. We should be ready to blow Riaser and his girls away. There's a reason why Regina sealed our full powers away," said Suzaku.

"What are the chances she has of beating Riaser?"

"He's already screwed. We're just stacking the deck to the point she doesn't have to go all out and really kick his ass," said Drake flatly.

Seeing her look, Drake smirked.

"It's highly unlikely Regina would need to go all out on this punk. If need be, she can become even more of a threat than you could possibly imagine. I beat even Micheal himself would pause at challenging her if she went all out."

After all, Micheal and Lucifer had fought to a stalemate millennial ago. It wouldn't be hard to believe that combining Regina's naturally high level of power with that of Lucifer's full ability would create something even more dangerous than they were alone.

Though the conditions had to be right for it, and Regina had yet to actually _use_ that ability. A partial awakening, yes, but she had yet to use the full thing.

"That bad?"

"There's a reason why she only uses partial awakenings. The full thing is too powerful."

"So she has a Sacred Gear then?"

"That's the thing. It's not a Sacred Gear, but something that came about because of unique...circumstances," said Suzaku. It was hard to explain.

It had just developed naturally by accident.

"Still...there's no shame in borrowing some of my Pieces," said Rias.

"Akeno isn't ready to play at the level we're at. Neither is Koneko," said Regina. "And as much as I accept Issei as a fellow Devil, he still needs a lot of polishing up."

Rias saw there was no way she could talk her sister out of this. Then again, she had yet to see Regina in full on battle mode. She had only caught the tail end of it last time, when Regina was shifting from 'Fight' back into standby.

This was going to be a real eye opener for everyone, especially the Devils as a whole.

"You know this entire game is going to be broadcasted among the Devils. All the pure blood families, especially ours, are going to be watching this. There's still time to let me handle this," said Rias.

"Not a chance."

"Well, can't say I tried. What are you bringing to the game anyway?"

"Ren has a lot of mortal equipment to set traps, Ceres is bringing enough artillery to make an entire battalion of soldiers drool in appreciation for the sheer firepower she's about to let loose, Tiamat's bringing a special cloak, I'm bringing a wand, and the others are allowed to bring whatever they want to."

"What's your strategy then?" asked Rias.

Regina pulled out a rough mock up of a battlefield. The basic layout was obvious. Her side versus Riaser.

"The simple version? I'm going to trap the hell out of my territory, while Drake, Suzaku and Lorelei distract the rest of Raiser's Pieces. Meanwhile, Homura, Tiamat and I will track down Riaser himself and take him out. I'm assuming that Rating Games work much like chess, so if he's out then the rest of them fall as well."

"That's a pretty risky strategy. What if he takes you out first?"

"I'm faster than any other devil alive, according to Suzaku. And he's been around since the War. And I've always been untouchable in the air. So long as I'm aloft, things should be fine."

"If you're sure," said Rias.

Then again, she had very little experience with Regina in a fight. It was only natural she'd have doubts.

"Oi, Pup! I got your orders!" said Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius. Now to pack them so they don't over strain the enchantments on the bags," said Regina.

"What... what the heck is all this?!" said Rias, staring at all the things Suzaku special ordered.

"I told you, we ordered a few things to prepare."

"An anti-tank cannon? A gun that uses _depleted uranium shells_ as ammo?! And what the hell is this stuff?"

"Never underestimate a mortal's capability of mass slaughter. Just be glad we're not dosing all this in holy water," said Regina flatly.

Or the fact that nuclear weapons couldn't be owned by private citizens. Regina was a firm believer in the idea that a fight was always worth bringing the overkill factor to.

Rias stared at the sheer volume of massive artillery Regina somehow got her hands on. Some of these things could cause more damage than any spell...like the missile launcher complete with several missiles.

"Who on earth are you giving these too anyway?"

"Well the guns and the explosives are for Ceres. However these land mines and the other things are for Ren. And this is for Drake," said Regina, holding up a gun that had to weigh at least ten pounds unloaded.

"It finally came in?" said Drake. She handed him the gun, which he expertly loaded and unloaded in a span of seconds. Inside were...

"Are those Light bullets?! How..."

"Just because I am a Devil doesn't mean I'm without my contacts. Besides, Sirius was the one who purchased them, claiming he was having trouble keeping the Devils from harassing him in their attempts to make him an Evil Piece. The magicals aren't exactly unaware of our kind, and no one would question the paranoia of a falsely convicted pure blood wizard, especially one who lives in known Devil territory. Besides, Drake and Ceres are the only ones who can use those particular bullets without feeling nauseous from them," said Regina simply.

Vampires at their level weren't as affected by Light, and she only had an immunity because of Lucifer.

"Please tell me those bottles aren't..."

"Holy water. I checked with Grayfia-nee-san. Apparently because Devils can't go near the stuff without breaking out into hives, it's not considered a magical item. Therefor I can bring as much as I want and really do some damage," said Regina.

Her speed combined with an unlimited supply of holy water (or close enough)? Yeah, Riaser was screwed. Even Suzaku was wary of going near holy water or crosses.

"You're really confident about this, aren't you?"

"Actually she's been very eager to join in the Rating Games since she was first told of them. A chance to show her skills and powers without having her life on the line, or having to worry about how people would view her as the 'savior' of the magical communities. Sure being related to the Gremory is exciting, but with the Games she can make a name for herself without worry about outside factors," said Suzaku.

She had literally thrown herself into training for the Rating Games, hoping to make a name for herself as a Devil. At least here there wouldn't be any preconceived notions about her ability because a human's curse bounced off her. That, combined with the fact she was _always_ in the middle of a mystery that lead to a nasty battle, and she was quite happy to hear that she could put her hard-won skills to actual use.

Because honestly, there wasn't much call for fighters in the human world these days.

Besides...learning about the Games and how to maneuver in them was a hell of a lot more interesting than the ridiculously easy magical homework the teachers at Hogwarts kept assigning.

"Is it a bad thing that she's scaring me right now?"

"If you're this freaked now, there's no way you'd be able to handle her Breaker," said Drake, grinning.

"A Balance Breaker?"

"Of a sort. It's very unusual, and it'll certainly draw attention from all three sides," said Suzaku. "But for now, we have some packing to do."

"I'll leave you to it then."


	11. Chapter 11

**To all of those who wished me Happy Birthday yesterday, thank you. And now, here is the highly anticipated Riaser/Regina fight. He is so boned it's going to be hilarious!**

* * *

Grayfia was observing the items brought by Regina. She confirmed that they each only had one magical item or enchanted item. She also gave Regina an odd look for carrying so many bottles of holy water in a single bag.

Thanks to the limitation, Regina had one of her Bishops carry her wand, just in case.

"If you will please step into the circle, we can transport you to the battle site. The arena was specially chosen for this fight."

Five seconds later, Regina's plan was greatly modified for better success.

They had recreated Kuoh Academy, with the Occult Research Club as _her_ home base.

 _ **The battle between Riaser Phenex and Regina Gremory will begin in one minute. The fight will be broadcast on all Underworld channels. Please, fight to your very best until only one King remains.**_

"So, we have a minute before the fight officially begins. Since we know this territory better than he does, let's get ready. Ren, Ceres, Lorelei, you know your job. When the countdown gets to zero, I want you to disperse and get into position."

"Right."

"And before I forget, everyone have their communication spell up and running?"

As one, they each reached to a single ear to confirm it was working.

There was a strange chime, before a loud klaxon was heard. The battle had begun.

"Ren, Ceres, Lorelei."

"On it," said Ren, taking off outside the second story window with his hawk familiar. Lorelei was right behind him, acting as his look out and guard.

Ceres, on the other hand, ran up to the roof. Once there she took out her sniper rifle and got ready to do some shooting.

" _All set and ready,"_ she reported.

A vampire had naturally good eyesight, and hers was better than most. She was a natural sniper.

" _Keep an eye out for anyone outside the perimeter. The maiming zone is ten feet from the forest."_

Regina had been clear. Maim, but don't kill. This wasn't an official battle and pieces couldn't be regenerated.

Besides, it took more skill to maim than kill.

" _Bogeys sighted. Shall I terminate now?"_ asked Ceres.

"Ren, what's your status?" asked Regina.

" _Almost halfway done."_

"Take them out anyway," said Regina. No point in wasting a surprise attack.

 _ **Three of Lord Raiser's Pawns have been defeated.**_

"Nice shooting," said Regina.

" _They were all idiots. They were about to walk right into the forest without even bothering to look for traps."_

Regina snorted.

 _ **One of Lord Raiser's Pawns and Rooks have been defeated.**_

" _Finished with the traps, at least for now. Not like we're staying long enough to warrant more, and I went overboard with the ones I have. Besides, I'm out of supplies,"_ said Ren.

"Return to base. Time for phase two. Ceres, keep watch until I give the signal, then storm the enemy territory."

" _Roger that,"_ said Ceres.

"Is everyone ready?"

Before her, her Peerage was looking rather bloodthirsty. Especially Drake.

"To the roof."

Once they were on the roof, Regina took the book Suzaku had in his hands. In it were all the spells she had discovered in the Hogwarts library.

"Here we are. Ceres, prepare to storm the enemy keep. But first..."

Regina began to wave her hand, causing the clouds above to start to darken. Rain fell outside their territory, before warming up and causing a massive fog bank to hit outside the building. It didn't take long for the fog to become so dense that you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face...if you were human that is. With bubblehead charms and the goggles that Regina enchanted on the spot (it bent the rule of only one item per piece) they could see perfectly clear. It would only last for five minutes anyway.

Once the fog was in place, they all took flight, landing just outside Ceres' kill zone. By the time Regina gave the signal, Raiser's pieces would be too occupied with the others to bother stopping their advance.

Tiamat handed Regina the cloak, and she disappeared under it. The less Riaser suspected she was outside her territory, the smaller the chance he would target her.

"Operation Phoenix Down begins now," said Regina.

"I still hate that name," complained Suzaku.

Regina snickered. Phoenix Down was the name of a game item that revived fallen players from the _Final Fantasy_ series.

* * *

Drake was absolutely bored...for about five seconds before Riaser's arrogant Pieces showed up.

"So which ones are you three? I only ask because we're going to be keeping a kill count and there's no way I'm letting my fledgling beat me," said Drake flatly.

"Pawn," said the twins.

"Knight," said the sword girl.

"I do hope you idiots have good medical insurance, because this is going to hurt. A lot," smirked Drake.

The twin pawns pulled out... chainsaws?

"Well this is going to be fun," said Drake, his grin wider now.

* * *

Suzaku was adjusting his new brawler gloves when his two showed up.

"Just out of curiosity, before I defeat you that is, what is your rank?"

"Bishop," said one girl. She seemed to have that corkscrew hairstyle that was so popular.

"Rook."

"Oh goody. Though knowing Drake he's going to complain his consort had the better kill count. Try not to bore me, will you?" said Suzaku.

"Pretty arrogant, for someone who belongs to a girl who was raised as a human," said the bishop.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you eat any insults you have for Regina. Especially once her full plan comes into play," said Suzaku, eyes narrowing. "You're one of the Phenex clan, not one of the converted idiots."

"What about it?"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this more than I thought. Time to let the Branch family remember it's place among the Devil clans!"

Suzaku practically launched himself at the Phenex girl first, catching her off guard.

* * *

"We've located Riaser," said Lorelei. "Confirmed. I'll make sure it's him."

Throwing a water balloon (regular, not holy) and seeing him set it on fire with his wings was all the proof they needed. Only a Phenex had fire wings, not their Peerage.

"It's him. I'll send the signal," said Lorelei.

Lorelei took flight, throwing something in the air as she got as far away from Riaser as she could. Regina still couldn't really _direct_ her attacks.

The object exploded, and to the bafflement of Riaser's forces, music began playing loud enough to be heard throughout the battlefield.

* * *

"What is that?" said Riaser.

"It's Breaking Benjamin's _I Will Not Bow_. We thought it appropriate," said Tiamat.

Riaser sneered at her...for about two seconds before he was thrown into the air. It took him far too long for his liking to remember he had wings too.

"Who did that?!"

Something slammed into him again. And again. And again once more. Whatever it was, it was too fast for him to properly keep up with. Then the red blur slowed down high in the air long enough for him to get a proper look at it.

It was Regina...and she had something round in her hands. She whistled sharply, and all of her Pieces dispersed out of the blast range.

Throwing all the balloons she had into the air, she used her destructive powers to destroy them all at once, creating a rain above Riaser and most of his pieces.

It wasn't until they felt the effects and started screaming that they realized what was in those balloons.

Holy Water.

Riaser's hand lit up in flames once the rain dispersed. He was going to give that brat a lesson!

Then he saw something that almost made him piss himself.

He saw Regina's wings. Suzaku had never told her this, but the more wings a Devil had, the more powerful they generally tended to be.

Even Suzaku only had three pairs.

Regina had _five_. All of them had silver lining the bottom as a symbol of her connection to Lucifer.

Then she said something that tipped the scales completely in her favor.

" _ **In the name of the Light Bearing Morning Star, I command the seals be broken! Arise and Fight, my Chosen!"**_

From strategic areas around the field, there were multiple pillars of light. All of which converged on Regina, causing her to power up even more. Her hair practically _glowed_.

And then she brought out the big guns. The magic circle was easily bigger than the school itself.

"Care to surrender now, or do I have to actually use this?" she asked calmly. Her confidence was on par with Rias on a good day. It was _nothing_ like her usual meek self.

"You're bluffing! There's no way you're more powerful than your sister!" said Riaser, though it was clear he wasn't sure about that.

"Suit yourself. I hope Devils have one _hell_ of a good medical insurance, because you're going to need it. And that's before my Peerage converges on what's left of yours, unsealed," said Regina.

Regina threw both arms down, black lightning with red outlines slamming into the 'school' and grazing Riaser lightly.

The result? The buildings and a good portion of the surrounding area were obliterated.

 _ **Lord Riaser and the remaining Pieces have been defeated. The winner is Lady Regina Gremory.**_

Regina wasn't even winded.

* * *

If it was possible to be smug while retaining a meek personality, Regina was.

Hiding behind her somewhat meek persona, she was definitely smug at the incredulous and shocked reactions of not only Rias, but her older brother Sirzechs and his entire Peerage. Not only had the wedding been called off (with Riaser having to be treated for some really nasty contact burns, ironically enough) but her reputation as a Devil had shot up so fast it was damn near vertical in it's ascent.

Regina had not only made an impression, she had proven herself a fighter almost at the same level as her brother, one of the four Great Satans. It had come as a nasty shock for many, who had dismissed her because she hadn't been raised as a Devil, or properly trained in her powers.

Suzaku was too busy discreetly taking pictures of Rias' shell shocked expressions.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting you to have five sets of wings. Normally only one of the Satan class or a descendant of the original four Satans would have that many."

"Is it really that big a deal?" asked Regina, curious. She had always had five wings.

"It's a big deal. The general theory about the number of wings you have will also correlate to the level of power you have. As in the more sets you have, the higher your power level will be."

"Geez, this is almost as bad as the time I successfully summoned _Loki_ for those twin menaces because they wanted to create a contract with him for a sponsor," said Regina.

"Loki, as in the Norse god Mischief?"

"No, Loki the guy with a thing for sugar and a habit of stirring up trouble with the human Hunters. You know, that pagan idiot who likes to target real jerks who desperately need a reminder of the importance of karma?"

"That doesn't sound like the Loki I've read about..." said Rias.

"Well he took a liking to my cooking, so he said I could summon him again so long as he was compensated appropriately. He did say he wanted to avoid being dragged into anything...troublesome."

"Troublesome, how?"

"He doesn't want the attention of the Hero Tribes or any hunters," said Regina immediately.

"Fair enough. I still can't believe you got on the good side of that complete creep," said Akeno.

"Somehow, I have the feeling this is going to be another case of _mistaken identity_ ," said Regina.

In much the same way they mistook the archangel Lucifer (formerly called Samael, which he hated being reminded of) for the Devil Lucifer, she had the feeling this Loki was yet another supernatural creature strong enough to impersonate the Norse god, or stole his identity a while back for a laugh and got in too deep.

Regina went home, made a very large assortment of desserts, and brought them back to the clubhouse where a very curious assortment of O. R. C. members were waiting. Even Issei was there.

Once they were all settled in, Regina painted the circle out of memory, before placing one of the 'lesser' desserts in the center as the offering. Koneko had already snagged a few of the smaller ones to snack on.

" **I conjure thee Loki, son of mischief, anarchy and all around chaos. I offer you a sample of what is to come."**

The three-layered cake disappeared...and ten seconds later there was a pagan nuisance in the room eating it with a conjured fork.

"As good as always, Gina!" he said cheerfully.

"It's Regina, actually. Regina Gremory. Not that I knew that the last time," she said darkly.

"Yeah, heard about the incident through the grapevine. Nice job showing that stupid Phenex brat up," said Loki, grinning.

" _This_ is Loki? He looks nothing like the pictures!" said Rias incredulous.

Loki grimaced.

"If you're referring to that idiot with the blue hair, then yeah, I'm not him. He doesn't look nearly as good as I do in white," deadpanned Loki.

 _I would imagine not, considering he's not even a Pagan at all._

 _You know him?_

 _The youngest of the arch angels. The Messenger who delivered God's word..._

 _Gabriel. This should be fun. Does he know you've changed your mind?_

 _Try to corner him later at the house. Offer him some freshly made snacks if you have to,_ said Lucifer with glee.

"So Loki, how does sticking around sound? You don't have to become part of our house, but there's no reason you can't stay and chat, is there?"

"Well things have become really slow in America, and I could use a minor vacation. You offering free desserts as long as I'm here?" said Loki, perking up.

"Maybe. That and some intelligent conversation that won't lead to idiot humans coming after you with wooden stakes...again."

"Deal," said Loki grinning. Regina had a sensible outlook and she was more interested in hearing about history than causing trouble.

If he had any idea who she was connected too, he would have left and never looked back. Regina was going to have some _fun_ , and Lucifer couldn't wait to finally prank his brother after centuries.

Payback was a bitch, and he intended to collect...in spades.


End file.
